100 themes
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. 100 themes challenge.
1. 1 to 10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

1.Introduction

There was a puff of smoke and a pug appeared. No, a disgruntled pug, Iruka noticed. The pug looked and Iruka and then at Kakashi, and huffed at him.

"Pakkun, I would like to introduce you to Iruka," he gestured a hand at the younger man who smiled politely at the pug, "Iruka, this is Pakkun."

The pug considered the young chunin, and gave a grunt in acknowledgment. He turned back to his master, "I can see why you like him. He smells a lot like you"

"Oh, that would be because we just got through – mmphhn," a cushion from the couch met his face and effectively cut him off. 

The pug looked at the chunin a bit surprised before barking out a laugh, "And he's aggressive! I like him boss."

Iruka blushed and looked down at the pug who jumped onto his lap. 

Kakashi grabbed the cushion and glared at the pug and the chunin who was trying very hard not to laugh. He sighed and smiled at the pair, _that went a lot better than I thought._

* * *

2. Love

Kakashi stumbled through the window, his knees giving out once he set foot into the dark bedroom. He heard shuffling and a felt a warm hand gently grasp his elbow keeping him steady. He felt a gentle hand pull down his mask, making it easier for him to breathe He wearily looked up into chocolate eyes and suddenly he felt safe, and relaxed. The younger man smiled softly at him and threaded his fingers through the dirty silver locks, and brought him close for a warm embrace. He relaxed in the warm arms feeling the edge of the mission slowly fade away. He heard whispers of endearments and soothing movements that removed his soiled clothes. 

He was cleaned by those gentle hands as he was hardly able to keep his eyes open, the gentle soothing touches coaxing him to relax further. Soft whispers kept him on the border line of sleep and wake, the soft voice making him feel safe. 

Strong arms helped him onto the bed, the caring hands never left him since he stumbled through the window. The warm arms wrapped around him and soft lips press against his forehead, he heard the faint whisper of, "Welcome back home, love" and he felt himself smile, the smile that faded as he slowly drifted off to sleep. In his love's arms and warm embrace.

* * *

3. Light

Kakashi walked into Iruka's apartment, escaping the storm that was forming outside. He shook off the excess water.

"You are no better than your dogs, you know that?" Iruka tried glaring, but found himself smiling at the wet older man and handed him a towel.

Kakashi took the offered towel and wiped his face, "Thanks," he was about to take a step forward, but felt a firm hand push him back.

"Don't even think about it," Iruka glared at him, "Take those clothes off before wandering into my apartment."

Kakashi grinned, "You want me to strip for you Ruru?"

Iruka blushed, "Idiot," he turned and headed to his bedroom, "I'll get you a change of clothes."

Kakashi looped the towel around his neck and began to remove his soaking clothes. He shed off his vest and dumped it near the entrance, before taking off his shirt, a shiver running down his spine as the cool air hit his skin. He was about to undo his pants when he heard a loud clash of thunder that nearly made him jump and everything went black. He heard a loud thump come from the bedroom.

"Iruka?" there was no answer. He slowly walked forward, a few steps and his foot ungraciously met…something, he cursed softly, _why is it so damn dark? _He glided his hand along the wall as his eye slowly focused in the dark. He found the first door and walked in, "Ruru-," a body walked into him and slipped on the puddle of water that was forming. 

Iruka yelped and felt a hand try to blindly grab him from falling, but that only brought the older man down with him. 

"Sorry, are you alright?"

Iruka felt the older man move away and hover above him. He rubbed the back of his head and groaned, "Yeah," he sighed, "that rather lacked grace for a genius." 

Kakashi gave an embarrassed chuckled, "Uh, sorry." 

Iruka sat up and bumped into cool moist skin. He felt his face heat up, and for once was thankful that the lights were out. He felt a drop of water fall on him and soak through the leg of his pants. He raised an eyebrow and patted in the air. He blushed when his hand met the side of the older man's pectorals, his hand went lower, patting.

Kakashi purred, "Are you trying to feel me up, Ruru?" a pat turned into a swat, "Ooh, rough."

Iruka frowned when he found the waist of the older man's pants, "You didn't take your pants off."

"I can take them off now."

Iruka tried sliding out from under him but firm hands pulled him back, making him drop back to floor, "What-"

"Or you can take them off for me?"

Iruka blushed and wondered when the lights will come back on. Part of him didn't want them to.

* * *

4. Dark

(continuation to #3)

Iruka pushed the man off of him, making the older man sit back, his hands kept pushing until the jounin's back met the floor.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Ruru?" he felt himself blush when timid hands searched for his waistband and undid his pants. The hands tugged off the now heavy fabric, and then patted up his abdominals. 

"Where's the towel?"

Kakashi took the towel off his neck and gave hit to the hand on his stomach. The towel dried off his lower half. The darkness hiding both of their blushes. 

"You'll get sick otherwise," Iruka said into the darkness as if trying to explain for his actions. Kakashi shivered when Iruka moved away and patted the floor "Where did they do?" Iruka asked, mostly to himself.

Kakashi sat up at the same moment Iruka moved back towards him, making Iruka bumped into his shoulder. Kakashi lost his balance and fell back, holding Iruka on instinct. The younger man fell on top of him and the lights came back on, "Ruru?"

Iruka didn't move, he felt his face burning and their compromising position didn't help. Kakashi pulled him up and peered at him, "S-sorry." He got the dry shirt and straddled the older man to help him put it on. His eyes widened when he felt a hardness nudge his backside.

Kakashi blushed and gave Iruka a sheepish look, _why can't the lights go out when you them to?_

* * *

5. Seeking Solace

There was a soft knock at the door, making Iruka look up confused. He got up from his grading and answered the door to a silver haired jounin with his head ducked down.

"Kakashi?" a note of concern in his voice.

Kakashi walked in without raising his gaze, he toed off his sandals and slowly walked to drop himself on the couch. 

Iruka stared at him and closed the door, "Kakashi?" he tried again. No answer. He walked over to the jounin, a slight panic that something happened. He knelt down in front of the jounin, and looked up at him, "Kakashi, what's wrong?" The solemn expression didn't change, the lone blue eye continued its downcast gaze.

Iruka reached up at pulled the mask down, "Kakashi, what is it?" he stroked the pale cheek, trying to make the jounin look at him. The blue eye finally looked at him, the sadness in it made his heart ache.

"I…I lost it…" he said, nearly in a broken tone.

"Lost what, Kakashi?"

He paused, "I lost my Icha Icha volume seven."

Iruka was ready to smack the jounin upside the head, "You're kidding me…you made me worry because you lost your damn book?" Kakashi looked broken than ever, and he had a feeling that this was more than just a book.

"Iruka…," his cracked and dropped his gaze, "It's the volume you gave me…"

Iruka's eyes widened, "Kakashi…," he said above a whisper, "Kakashi, it's a just a book…" The jounin slowly shook his head.

"You gave it to me for our first year anniversary…it's not just a book," the jounin continued to avert his gaze, not being able to look at his lover. He knew how silly it sounded, but that book…it couldn't just be replaced; it was valuable to him, even if it was only sentimental value.

"'Kashi…" he sighed and got up and went to the bedroom and came back with a medium sized box, and placed it on the jounin's lap, "I was going to wait for our three year anniversary…but…I think it'll make you feel better."

Kakashi raised his gaze and looked into the chocolate eyes, surprised, "But…our three year anniversary isn't until three weeks from now."

Iruka shrugged, "I know…go on, open it."

Kakashi looked down at the box and then back up at his lover, he opened it and nearly choked on his gasp. It was the full collection of the Icha Icha series. Not only that, but they were all autographed and specially noted. He noticed that there were even some volumes he's never seen before and realized that they haven't been released yet, "Iruka…" he said in awe.

Iruka smiled at him, "That's only part of your present…" he threaded his fingers into the silver locks, "No more sulking alright?"

Kakashi gave him a small smile, and nodded. The book he lost was still special to him, and hoped that it was lost in the last place he would look in. He ran his fingers over the crisp spines and stopped at one that looked worn out. He pulled it out and gasped, "You…you had it!"

Iruka smiled widely at him, "It wasn't autographed."

Kakashi looked at his found book and then at his lover. He put the box aside and pounced on the younger man.

"Kakashi!"

"I love you so much, Iruka!"

"You love me because I got you porn!"

He nuzzled the younger man's neck, "I love you because you always make things better."

Iruka sighed and returned the embrace, the layers and layers of meaning in that single phrase making him smile.

* * *

6. Break Away

Kakashi ran. He ran and felt his legs turning tired, his muscles were beginning to ache. His mission was over, and he found himself desperately wanting to get home. He jumped swiftly into the trees, and saw the village not too far in the distance; he hit the ground again, darting through the trees. The cool air that hit his exposed skin numbed him, numbed the pain in his left shoulder. He kept his gaze forward, determined. The gates came into his vision and waited until they opened. He let the guards check before swiftly leaping onto the rooftops. Barely tapping them as he took off for another. He landed on a specific roof and swung off to the side. He slowed down, and slowly opened a window to a dark bedroom. He lifted himself onto the sill and felt his body finally catch up. He leaned against the adjacent edge to catch his breath. A figure walked up to him, he looked at him, only aided by the dim moonlight and noticed that the younger man was only wearing a loose pair of sweatpants. He tried to lean away from his shoulder but the sudden pain on his shoulder made him gasp and nearly fall off the window sill. A firm hand held him steady and helped him into the apartment. Gentle fingers tugged down his mask and cup his cheek and soft lips met his.

"Welcome back home, 'Kashi."

He felt himself finally give in to his exhaustion, felt the edge finally let go of him and let himself lean into the younger man, "I'm back," he said above a whisper. He felt the hands shed off his clothes and tend to his wounds. Changing him from the infamous Sharingan Kakashi, to Kakashi. To 'Kashi, to the older man the chunin held so dear.

* * *

7. Heaven

Iruka woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of harsh wind blowing against his window, making it rattle. 

"It's just the wind," a sleepy voice confirmed behind him.

The arm around his waist tightened its hold. He rolled over and faced his lover instead and nuzzled the pale neck. Kakashi smiled and nuzzled back, kissing the tan forehead and smoothing his palm along the younger man's side. Iruka wrapped his own arms around the older man and sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing under the soft touches along his side. He felt the index finger softly write the kanji for love on his hip and a smile tugged on his lips. He sleepily nuzzled the older man's jaw and felt himself drifting back into sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and warm embrace, there could be nothing better.

* * *

8. Innocence

Kakashi peered over the edge of his book and over at the younger man who was grading papers, the red pen in his mouth as he read. He image reminded him a lot of Genma's senbon, but the sight was a lot more innocent, the pen wiggled side to side in subconscious movement and clicked as it went in between teeth. Iruka took the pen out of his mouth and wrote the paper he was reading, he tapped the end on his lips as his mouth frowned slightly before continuing his grading. The pen found his mouth again and it continued its innocent movements. Kakashi couldn't help but think the other things those lips and that mouth could do, from sweetly kissing him to doing wicked things in the bedroom. No one would ever think that this academy teacher that was thought of being so innocent, just wasn't so. If only they knew how he behaved in the bedroom. A sudden possessiveness overcame Kakashi at the thought. The younger man caught him staring at him, a light blush crossing his cheeks before a grin grew on lips, the pen wiggled and clicked as it moved, making Kakashi visibly blush.

No, no one else will ever know how this teasing chunin behaves in the bedroom.

* * *

9. Drive

Iruka swatted another wandering hand from reaching for the cooling cookies.

"Damnit Kakashi, stop trying to steal Naruto's cookies!" Kakashi pouted in response.

"But Ruru, they smell so good."

"I'll make you your own batch, just leave those alone."

"If you're going to make me my own batch then it won't matter if I take some."

"Yes it does!"

"Why? If you're only going to make more."

"Those are ready and specifically made."

"Are you saying that my batch isn't as important?"

"I'm saying that those are ready and not yours."

"But you said you're going to make more, so no harm in taking one or two that can be replaced."

"Damnit Kakashi! You're driving me up the wall!"

* * *

10. Breathe Again

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial. Reminiscing and talked to the ghost from the past. He doesn't know how long he's been standing there, but he figures it doesn't really matter. He felt a familiar presence behind him. It stood behind him, tentatively before stepping forward. He turned his gaze, following the younger man with his lone blue eye and watching him place the bouquet of daisies, honeysuckle and lilies in front of the monument. He bowed his head in respect and silent prayer, before standing next to him. Kakashi took a tan hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze before turning to him. 

"Let's go," he felt himself smile genuinely, possibly for the first time ever at the monument.

They turned to leave and the ghost from the past smiled back at them, at the lover's that finally turned away from the past and moved on with each other.


	2. 11 to 20

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

11. Memory

"_Kakashi-sensei!"_

_Kakashi turned at the call of him name, and saw a tanned chunin briskly walking towards him._

"_Kakashi-sensei, sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to meet you. My name's Umino Iruka, the former sensei of Team Seven."_

_Kakashi nodded and his visible eye turned into the well known inverted-U, "Nice to meet you Iruka-sensei," he held out his hand politely._

_Iruka blushed when he realized that he hadn't offered his hand for a hand shake. He took the offered hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you too Kakashi-sensei."_

_Kakashi looked down at their hands and felt the warmth from the darker one, even through his glove. It was firm, yet gentle and fitted well…if not perfect into his._

"_Uh…Kakashi-sensei?"_

_He looked back up and noticed that he younger man was blushing furiously, "Oh sorry Iruka-sensei," he let go of the hand and, at his surprise, he missed it._

"_It's – it's alright," the tan chunin averted his gaze for a moment before looking back at him, "I have to go. Again, it was nice meeting you."_

"_The pleasure was nice," Kakashi smiled at him and watched him turn away to walk back the direction he came from. He felt himself smile as he turned and continued his way to the bridge to meet his team, this time he had a good reason to be late._

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked down from the sky and to the chunin in his arms.

"You're quiet…is everything alright?"

Kakashi nodded his head and kissed the tan forehead, "Just thinking."

"Oh?" the younger man propped himself on an elbow, "About?"

Kakashi smiled, "You."

Iruka blushed, then frowned, "You're just saying that."

Kakashi laughed, "You remember the first time we met, right?" Iruka nodded, a smile growing on his lips. Kakashi took a tan hand into his and kissed the knuckles, "Still as warm as then…"

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up again and smiled down at the older man. He kissed the pale knuckles and brushed his lips against them, "I agree."

* * *

12. Insanity

Iruka stood in his classroom as the children ran out, the release bell ringing and echoing in the halls. He visibly twitched when they were all out the door. The desk. Were splattered. With paint. 

Iruka told himself. More like, forbade himself to let the children paint ever again, because it only meant trouble. He should have seen it coming. Children. With paint? What was he_ thinking_? _I wasn't, _Iruka twitched,_that's the problem._

He sighed and tried to calm himself,_but these kids aren't animals! _He looked back around his classroom, and it was telling him that they indeed were. Iruka sighed again and began to clean his classroom. As he made his way around a desk he slipped on, what he assumed was, paint. He laid there, staring at the classroom ceiling, counting back from ten. 

_Ten…nine_, he took a deep breath, _seven…six…_He heard his window open, and footsteps walking towards him. He shut his eyes and began again, _ten…nine…eight – _

"What happened here?" a familiar deep voice asked.

_Six…five…four…_

"What the hell happened to you?" the voice was right above him now.

_Ten…nine…eight…_

"Hey, Iruka, are you alright?"

…_five…four…three…_

"Did those brats do this, or did you manage this yourself?" there was a tease in the voice and it made Iruka snap.

Iruka snapped his eyes open and glared. Kakashi mentally flinched, and watched as the chunin hastily stand up, trying to wipe off the back of his pants, and he kept glaring at him.

"Yes those brats did this!" he snapped, "This! _This_ is what I get when I try to do something nice! Try to give them a break before exams! Try to give_myself _a break, and look!" he gestured at his classroom, and then at the floor, "This is the end result! I end up with even more stress, and more to take care of! Why can't I – " his rant was effectively cut off as the jounin pulled him into a searing kiss. He tried pushing him away, but the tongue that delved into his mouth made his hands weak. Strong arms held him around his waist as his hands rested on the vested chest. He threaded his fingers into the silver hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and turning it in even more heated. They pulled away, breathless and flushed.

"Are you calm now?" Kakashi asked, a bit too breathlessly.

Iruka looked around the classroom, and pulled the older man into another kiss, desperately tasting the older man. _I might just snap if he leaves._

* * *

13. Misfortune

Kakashi woke up, and looking at his clock on his nightstand, he was up too early. He figured he could sleep for, at least, another three hours, since he didn't have to meet team seven in an hour. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. He found that he couldn't. He rolled over again and his mind starting thinking, _I wonder what Ruru's doing_…_sleeping probably_, he sighed and rolled onto his stomach. Thirty minutes passed and he rolled over onto his back and glared at the ceiling. He figured he could get up and lounge around for a while until he headed to meet his team. He rolled off his bed and miscalculated how much room he had on his bed, he landed on the floor with a loud thump and nearly hit his head on the nightstand. He groaned and pulled himself up, his feet got tangled on the sheets when he tried to make his way to the bathroom and fell to the floor again. He cursed softly, and then louder for good measure. He gave a frustrated groan and got up again, this time making sure that there no way he could somehow trip and hurt himself again. While looking around for any hazards, his foot met his bedframe. He stood there, frozen, trying to keep his frustration in check. He limped away from his bed and glared at it,_Screw this_. He gave one last glare at his bedroom before making the hand seals, and teleported out of his bedroom. 

He reappeared in Iruka's bedroom and found the chunin still sleeping, _Shouldn't he be getting ready for work?_ He slowly walked over to the bed and crawled over to the sleeping younger man, "Iruka," he said softly, "Iruka." The younger man groaned and shifted to get more comfortable. He moved closer and shook the younger man, "Iruka, don't you have to go to the academy?" Iruka's eyes snapped open and slunged around, one of his elbows ungraciously met the jounin's jaw.

"Oh god! Kakashi! Are you ok?" the jounin whimpered and held on to his jaw, "Kakashi, I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi tested his jaw and whimpered when it popped back into place, "My day…cannot get any worse."

"I'm so sorry, 'Kashi," the chunin looked at him, a guilty expression on his face, "You scared me awake when you told me I have to go to work."

"Don't you?" the jounin touched the spot where elbow and jaw met, rubbing it.

Iruka shook his head, "Day off," he gave him a sheepish smile, "three day weekend."

Kakashi continued to rub his jaw, a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, love. Let me see," he pulled the pale hand away and saw a bruise forming. He pulled the older man closer and kissed the pale bruise, "I'm sorry." He softly nuzzled the older man's jaw.

Kakashi sighed, "It's ok, don't worry about it." He felt the younger man make a trail of kisses along his jaw and nibble on his ear lobe.

"I missed you last night," he said softly into his ear.

Kakashi felt a shiver go down his spine, "You said you were tired and wanted to go to bed early."

"I did…I _was_," he kissed right below the ear lobe, "Though, I'm not exactly sure why you left."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and realized that the chunin wasn't wearing any pants, "Ruru," he growled.

"I thought you were going to come back during the night," he pulled away and smiled sheepishly at him, a blush crossing his cheeks.

Kakashi figured it wasn't going be such a bad day after all.

Well, it was for his team, he was an hour later than usual.

* * *

14. Smile

It was his smile that drew him in, that attracted him towards the tan chunin. At first he found it silly to be so attracted by a simple smile, but he couldn't help but feel warm and just…happy when the chunin smiled at him. Even if was only a friendly smile, the same one when he would turn in a mission report and when they would randomly meet at Ichikaru's. He found it strange, that a simply smile could express so much: friendliness, shyness, and even anger. Even though, it never ceased to amaze him. Even now. After years of being in a committed relationship with the chunin the warm smile never ceases to make him feel better, whether it's after a harsh mission or he was just being an idiot. Never would he have thought that a smile would mean so much to him. And he would never guess that his own smile, was not the first thing Iruka fell in love with, but his lone blue eye that did what he couldn't see his lips do.

* * *

15. Silence

There was a silence between them, but the words continued ringing in Iruka's ears.

"_I can't do this anymore Iruka…"_

He never thought he would hear those words, not from him, not from the man he loved. But what struck him hard and deep, and stabbed his heart was that he said those words in such a broken voice. Like if he regretted them as they left his lips.

"Kakashi…" his voice broke and he bit his lip trying not to cry. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't. He felt betrayed, and he felt his heart slowly breaking.

The older man flinched at the tone, he shook his head, "I…Iruka…I can't keep putting you through this…" 

Iruka's eyes widened, he felt tightness in his throat, _He's doing this for me? But – why –_"Kakashi, what do you mean?"

The older man didn't answer, he only shook his head, mostly at himself, "I should have known better…I'm sorry…" Kakashi turned to leave but wanted to stop when he heard that broken voice call him, he wanted to turn and take the chunin into his arms. To take him home, out of the sterile hospital and hold him. He felt his jaw clench, _I'm the reason he's here to begin with._ He opened the door and forced his feet out the room.

Iruka stared at the door. The click echoed in the room, and it burned. His tears stung and fell onto his hand. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, when it was this painful. It was only the silence that took his choked ,muffled sobs, and burned the ears of the jounin standing outside the door.

* * *

16. Questioning

Kakashi entered his apartment to a disgruntled Iruka sitting on his couch.

"Oh there you are, where were you?"

"I should be asking you that," Iruka countered back.

Kakashi quirked his visible eyebrow, "What do you mean? I was looking for you."

"You were looking for me? Did you try the restaurant you told me to wait for you at?"

Kakashi was now confused, "What?"

"It was your idea to meet for lunch," he glared, "You practically stood me up!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened, "What? I thought I said Wednesday."

Iruka gave him a disbelieving look, "Today _is_ Wednesday!"

A shocked expression took the jounin's pale face, "Oh. Shit."

Iruka snorted and began to laugh, "I can't believe you sometimes. What day did you think it was?"

"I really thought it was Tuesday -," he choked and gasped, he suddenly remembered something.

"What?"

His palm met his face, "I was suppose to meet team seven for training today."

Iruka gave him a blank look, "And you're a genius?"

* * *

17. Blood

Iruka entered in apartment and was greeted by a distinct smell of iron. The smell was so strong it nearly made him gag, _Oh god, please tell me he's alright._ He went to his bedroom, where the smell was strongest. Huddled in a corner was his lover.

"Kakashi!" he hurried to the jounin's side, "Kakashi!"

"Iruka," came the tired response, "Iruka…"

"Kakashi, please tell me this blood isn't yours…"

The jounin shook his head, tears left a trail on a dirtied cheek, "Not mine, Iruka," the voice crack and the visible blue eye shut closed, urging his self-control back. 

"Kakashi," he cupped the older man's face, "Kakashi, what is it? What happened?"

"Iruka," he choked and placed his hands on the younger man's, "Iruka…I…" he swallowed and tried to hold back his tears.

Iruka took the jounin into his arms, despite his current state, "Shh, it's alright, let out Kakashi…it's ok…"

The jounin held on to the chunin as if for dear life and began to sob into the chunin's chest.

_Kakashi, what has you so shaken up?_ Iruka threaded his fingers into the dirty hair soothingly, and rubbed the jounin back, "Shhh, it's alright…"

"It was a mission…to kill any witnesses…" he managed saying, and starting shaking, "Iruka…they were only children…"

Iruka's eyes widened, and his heart ached for his lover. He held the older man closer, _Why do you have to go through such harsh things Kakashi…_

"They were only children…they didn't know any better…," he buried his face into the younger man's chest, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Iruka…"

"No, why are you apologizing Kakashi? Its…it's what you had to do…don't put yourself through this."

"Things like this…never bothered me before…," the older man rested his forehead on the chunin's shoulder, "I always did what I had to do without remorse…for spilling blood that wasn't mine."

Iruka leaned his head against the older man's, "You seem to forget that you're also human, Kakashi…," he said softly, his hand continued to run through the dirty silver locks.

"I killed children, Iruka…," the thought alone brought fresh tears into his eyes, "What must you think of me."

"I don't think any less of you Kakashi, nor do I think differently about you," he pulled back the hitai ate and soothingly kissed the exposed temple, "I understand, Love, it's your duty, you did what you had to do…even if you think it was wrong…" he trailed off and felt the older man begin to tremble again, choked sobs filled the room, choked sobs that slowly faded away as the older man cried himself to sleep.

Iruka cradled his blood soaked lover, his tears spotted the jounin's vest as they silently rolled down his cheeks as he cried for his lover, and the unfairness he has gone through.

* * *

18. Rainbow

Iruka left the academy, hoping he could make it home before it began to rain. Apparently luck was not on his side. He frowned and noticed that it wasn't raining that hard, so he figured he might as well enjoy it. He looked up and watched the rain fall, the light tapping on his face was relaxing. He closed his eyes and let the water fall on him. A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump and whip his head around. Effectively hitting Kakashi across the face with his ponytail. 

"Oh, you startled me," he smiled sheepishly at the older man, realizing how silly he must of looked.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, the water making it cling onto his face, "I didn't want to bother you, but I also didn't want you catching a cold."

"Oh," he gave a embarrassed chuckle, "I guess you're right."

Kakashi looked up, and pulled back his hitai ate, "It is relaxing though."

Iruka smiled and looked up, the water hitting his face in lights taps. He felt a gaze on him and looked back at the jounin, and blushed when the older man was intently looking at him. The sky lit up as the sun broke through the clouds, making both nins look up, "But…it's still raining." A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders and pointed. Iruka followed the direction and saw a rainbow not too far off in the distance. He felt the older man lean his head against his, a smile spreading on his lips. Soft lips kissed his temple and whispered, "Let's go home." He nodded and the rainbow disappeared. He looked into the mismatched eyes, and realized that a rainbow couldn't compete.

* * *

19. Gray

The sky above was glum, yet there could be no better weather for a funeral.

Iruka stood in front of the Hokage's memorial as the crowd slowly dispersed. He felt a presence standing behind him, but he couldn't turn around. His body felt numb and reality slowly approaching him. 

"Kakashi…" he said softly and the presence behind got closer and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. After a few moment, he turned to him, and looked into the lone blue eye. Kakashi met his gaze, but looked away, "Kakashi?"

"We should go…before it begins to rain," he looked at the framed picture of Sandaime, before looking back to the younger man. Iruka nodded and followed the older man to his apartment. They walked in silence, the silence that was only broken when Iruka took out his keys and unlocked the door. 

They changed out of their formal attire and into shirts and sweatpants. Iruka walked out of the bathroom and found Kakashi laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He walked to him, and joined him. He gently rested his head on the older man's strong shoulder, half sprawling on top of him. Kakashi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his biceps in a soothing gesture. He rested his hand above the older man's beating heart and closed his eyes. A warm hand entwined its fingers with his, and soft lips pressed against the crown of his head. Their fears and sorrows stayed unspoken.

The gray, glum clouds didn't leave, even after it rained.

* * *

20. Fortitude

Kakashi watched the tan chunin busy around the kitchen. He watched as the chunin went from stove to cabinet to fridge and then back again, with such grace that only merits a shinobi. He watched the muscles flex and work under the t-shirt that seemed too small on the younger man, the seemingly loose sweatpants. His hair was fixed in an equally low loose ponytail. Loose bangs brushed against his scarred cheeks. 

_Does he even know how beautiful he is?_ His eyes continued to study the younger man as he prepared dinner, seemingly unaware of his observations, _no I don't think he does. _He debated if he should intervene and take the chunin into the bedroom to show just how beautiful he is or let him finish dinner.

Dinner. Iruka. Dinner. Iruka.

Kakashi grinned.

Dessert.

Iruka nearly jumped when arms snaked around his waist and lips softly plant kisses along his neck, "K-kakashi – the dinner," he sighed as a hand wandered up to his chest and cross to his shoulder, pressing him closer to the older man, the other crossing over and holding his hip. Lips brushed along his neck, his hot breath ghosting along his skin. 

"I want dessert first," he whispered into the chunin ear, and felt the younger man shiver against him.

When it comes to Iruka, Kakashi has no sense of fortitude or self-control.


	3. 21 to 30

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Just to clear some confusion that Emma pointed out. These are _seperate_ stories, meaning that they are not related to each other, unless other wise noted, like number 3 and 4. I hope that clear things up for everyone. 

* * *

21. Vacation

Iruka stretched in his bed, waking up at 11am and completely rested. It was the first day of summer vacation and he couldn't help but feel…well. He looked over to his still sleeping lover, the thin blanket drawn up, giving him the appearance that he was trying to hide from the sunlight. He smiled and snuggled closer to the older man, planting lazy kisses along the pale clavicle and shoulders. The older man stirred and sighed, relaxing under the younger man's ministration.

"'Morning Ruru."

Iruka smiled against skin, "'Morning 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled at the pet name, no matter how many times he heard it, it always made his heart flutter and make him grin like a fool. He felt Iruka push him onto his back as he continued to plant kisses along chest. Iruka grinned at him before pulling the covers over him, hiding his actions from the older man's. Kakashi shivered when he felt a hot tongue follow a rather sensitive scar, he nearly yelped when he felt the younger man lightly bite his side. He felt firm hands gently spread his legs and he felt himself blush as those same hands smoothed over his thighs, following the inner crease where leg met hips, caressing him through the fabric. Iruka shuffled under the covers and ducked his head back out, grinning at his lover as his hands continued to caress the pale skin.

"And here I was going to offer if you wanted to spend a weekend at the hotsprings," Kakashi said, threading his fingers through the chocolate strands.

"We can do that too," he kissed the older man's jawline, "We can even do both…at the same time."

Kakashi felt himself shiver in anticipation, "We can even extend our stay," he pulled the younger man closer and began to kiss the tan neck.

"Hmm," Iruka's eyes fluttered closed, "I'll like that," he gave a low sigh when a hand on the small of his back pulled him closer, "But isn't it too hot for a trip to the hotsprings?"

Kakashi smiled against his neck, "Not at night."

"Hmm," Iruka pressed himself against the older man, slowly rocking his hips against the older man, "I'm already loving my vacation."

Pale hands snaked into his shirt, "Me too."

* * *

22. Mother Nature

Iruka watched as the older man doze off next to him. It brought a smile to his lips and he leaned his head on the nearest shoulder, making the dozing man lean his head against his. Iruka watched the scene in front of him from under the huge tree that edged a hill near the academy. The tall grass swayed with a rolling breeze. He felt the older man pull him closer, as if trying to warm the sudden chill. Iruka smiled 

and continued the gaze, watching the sunset beyond the horizon, feeling the last rays of sunlight touch and caress his skin before completely disappearing behind the horizon. He lovingly nuzzled the sleeping man's jaw.

"Wake up, Love," he said softly into his lover's ear, smiling when the older man stirred and lazily nuzzled back. The mismatched eyes opened and looked at the horizon.

"I missed it," he said in a tone that sounded much like disappointment. 

Iruka chuckled, "It's alright, there's always tomorrow." He kissed the scarred pale cheek and smiled when their noses bumped. Lips met his in a soft, tender kiss. His head tipped back as a hand cupped his jaw. They broke the kiss, lips brushing against lips, the older man nuzzled the younger man's cheek, planting soft kisses along the tan jaw. One of his hands cupped the older man's cheek as their lips met in another passionate kiss.

The growing night, dusked by shining stars, gave them all the privacy they needed.

* * *

23. Cat

Kakashi stepped into Iruka's apartment, shedding off his wet vest and toed off his sandals. He pulled off his equally soaked shirt, making a pile near the doorway. Something tickled his nose, making it twitch. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, and looked around the apartment.

"Iruka?" he walked further into the apartment and towards the bedroom, eager to get out of the clinging went clothes. He found the chunin digging in a drawer in the cabinet, "There you are…what are you doing?"

Iruka looked up and smiled at the jounin, before continuing his search, "Looking for a blanket."

Kakashi grinned and wrapped his arms around the younger man, "I can warm you u-up," his nose twitched again and pressed the back of his hand against his nose.

Iruka turned around, concerned, "Are you alright?" now that the older man was closer he noticed just how wet he was, "You're soaking wet!" He fully turned towards the older man, "You're freezing!"

Kakashi continued to rub his nose, his face scrunched up and took a sharp intake a breath before sneezing.

Iruka couldn't help but find it adorable, "Come on, let's get you out of these," he tugged off the older man's pants, letting them drop of the ground. He turned back to the dresser and took out a pair of warm sweatpants and a worn t-shirt, "Here."

Kakashi tugged on the sweatpants and then the shirt and felt something tickling his nose again, he rubbed it with the back of his hand and sneezed again.

"Are you getting sick?" Iruka asked as he shut the drawer after finding the blanket he was looking for.

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't think so."

Iruka frowned and walked out of the bedroom, the older man followed him. 

"Where are you going with that?" he sniffed.

Iruka stopped in front of the laundry room and opened the door. Kakashi froze when he heard mewing. Iruka noticed the older man take a step back, "Kakashi?"

"Please…" Kakashi took a deep breath, "Please tell me that you don't have a cat in there…"

Iruka furrowed an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kakashi felt his nose twitched and sneezed again.

Iruka's eyes widened, "You're allergic?" Kakashi rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, frowning at the younger man. Iruka sighed and shook his head, a smile on his lips. He gestured at the laundry room and walked in. Kakashi took a step forward, and his frown deepened.

"She won't bite," Iruka called from inside.

Kakashi tentatively walked to the door and pushed it open. Iruka had wrapped the cat in the blanket he was looking for and was placing it in a shallow basket. The blanket moved and a small orange head popped out and look at him with green eyes. It wasn't a cat, it was a kitten, maybe five or six weeks old. The kitten ducked back in to the blankets, keeping it's gaze on the silver head jounin. Iruka chuckled, "I think you're scaring her." Kakashi's sneeze echoed in the small room, making the kitten duck back into the blanket's nest. 

"Uh, sorry."

Iruka chuckled and pat the lump in the blanket, making the orange head pop back out, and give a soft mew, "I'm not going to keep her, if that's what you're worried about," he smiled warmly at the older man, "I think I'll give her to Anko."

"You don't have to," he sniffed.

"You're allergic, 'Kashi, don't want you sneezing every time you're here," he looked back down at the kitten that was falling asleep, "And I don't want you taking medicine to control them either."

"Sorry," he said and sniffed again.

Iruka smiled at him and chuckled, "I don't think I can give her enough attention anyway." He stopped petting the blanket and checked if the kitten was really asleep. He moved the bowl of milk closer and stood up to walk over to the older man, "I have a dog that takes all of my attention anyway."

Kakashi leered at his lover, "Are you calling me a dog, Ruru?"

Iruka placed a firm hand on Kakashi's chest and gently pushed him back out of the doorway and closed the door softly behind him, leaving the top half ajar, "Maybe…"

"Hmm," he eyed the younger man as he got closer but stepped back and placed a hand on the younger man's chest, frowning. Iruka raised a questioning eyebrow, "I…think you have car fur on you," he felt his nose twitch, and rubbed it with the back of his hand.

Iruka grinned and pulled off his shirt, "Better?"

Kakashi felt his cheeks heat up, as he openly admired his lover, "Much," he pulled the younger man closer by the waist and nuzzled the tan neck.

Iruka snaked his hands into the older man's shirt and ran his fingers along the curve of his spine, making the older man purr against his neck. He chuckled, "Though sometimes you behave much like cat."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Do I?" He dipped his hand into the younger man's sweatpants and squeeze the firm, round muscle, making their hips flush. Iruka gasped and jerked against him, "I resent that," he whispered into the younger man's ear, and nibbled on the earlobe. He maneuvered the younger man against the nearest wall and pressed his thigh against the chunin's. He raised his knee and shifted Iruka closer. Iruka bit his lip as he tried not to grind into strong thigh. Kakashi slid his thigh back down, forcing Iruka to rock his hips against his thigh. The younger man gasped and rested his head on the shoulder in front of him, his cheeks heating up as his hips grinded into the older man's thigh.

"I think you would agree," he said hotly into Iruka's ear. Kakashi grinned and set to prove that he was _nothing_ like a cat.

* * *

24. No Time

Iruka was hunched over his coffee table, trying to get his grading down on time. He heard a knock at the door. He stood and walked over to open it.

"Yo," Kakashi walked in as Iruka went back to the coffee table.

"Hey," he gave the jounin a smile before returning his attention to his grading.

Kakashi stood at the doorway, fidgeting, until Iruka looked back up at him.

"I take it that you're not ready," Kakashi said, a bit of a tease in his voice.

Iruka looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi straightened his posture and waited for the gears to clicks into place.

Iruka looked at him and realized that Kakashi was dressed rather nicely – Iruka's got a shocked look on his face and pressed his palm on his forehead, "I forgot," he said, ashamed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to forget our dinner plans, it's just I got caught up with my grading and…," he trailed off, the older man waved a hand in dismissal.

"Maa, don't worry about it," he toed off his shoes and made his way to the chunin, "We can reschedule."

Iruka sighed, "I'm really sorry."

Kakashi shook his head and smiled at his lover, "Really, don't worry about it." He squeezed himself in between his lover and the couch and sat behind the younger man. His legs on either side of his lover. He wrapped his arms loosely around the younger man's waist and rested his chin on the tense shoulder, "You shouldn't press yourself so hard, it's not good for you."

Iruka sighed and relaxed against the man behind him, "I know, but these papers have been piling up, and exams are coming up. So I need to get these back to them so they can study and…," he gave a frustrated sigh and pushed back his bangs.

Kakashi planted a kiss right below the younger man's earlobe, "You shouldn't burn yourself out, either Iruka. Then you won't function as properly either," he rubbed his lover's biceps, "It can have a toll on work as well," there was concern in his voice as he spoke into the younger man's ear.

Iruka relaxed further against the older man, "I know…" he sighed again, "Say…would you mind waking me up…if I fall asleep…?"

Kakashi shook his head, and watched as the tired chocolate eyes fluttered close and the brunette's head lolled to face him. He kissed the tan forehead, _You have to make time for yourself too, love_. One arm held the younger man against him as he slept, while the other graded work so he wouldn't have to wake him up.

* * *

25. Trouble Lurking 

While teaching, Iruka had the strangest feeling. Like if someone was watching him. He turned back to his class and didn't notice any intense gazes.

"Iruka-sensei, is everything alright?" 

"Huh? Yeah, now where was I?" he turned back to the chalk board and continued his lecture, writing important notes for his students to copy down, _Why can't I shake this feeling off?_ The release bell took him by surprise. He watched his student flee his classroom, as he announced his reminder for a quiz next class meeting. He sighed and looked around the classroom, and then he felt again. That feeling that someone was watching him. He casually walked over to the window and opened it, he leaned out the window frame and took a deep breath, and casually looked around. He stepped back into his classroom, 

intentionally leaving the window the open, _There's someone watching me…I can feel it. _He began to wipe off the chalkboard and nearly jumped when Kakashi landed on the window sill.

"Oh god, you startled me."

Kakashi tilted his head, "A bit jumpy aren't we?" 

Iruka glared at him and continued to wipe his chalkboard. Kakashi walked over to Iruka's desk and leaned against it, facing the chalkboard. When Iruka was within reach he pulled the chunin by the waist, "Missed you."

Iruka sighed, "It's only been seven hours."

"Enough time to miss you," Kakashi nuzzled his neck.

Iruka's heart skipped a beat. There was something wrong, he could feel it. He pulled away and looked and the older man.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked confused, "'Ruka, what's wrong?"

His heart skipped another beat in panic, _Ruka?_ "Nothing…," he pulled away and continued wiping the chalkboard, _What's going on here?_ He heard something gracefully land on his window sill, and froze when he saw it was Kakashi. The jounin's gaze instantly went from Iruka to the imposter.

"Ka-," before he could react he was pulled from behind and an arm wrapped around his neck painfully, he froze when he felt a coldness under his earlobe. He watched the blue eye give a piercing glare at his captor.

"You've got a cute little fuck buddy here, you know that? Copy-nin?" he licked the shell of Iruka's ear to emphasize his point, "And if you don't want anything to happen to him, you'll cooperate."

Kakashi didn't move from the window sill. The only movement was a slight tilt of his head. Iruka could see through the passive expression and watched the jounin trying to find a solution to the situation. He saw the blue eye flicker to him, before going back to his captor, "Who sent you?"

"Doesn't matter," the man grinned and tightened his hold on Iruka, "Now, if you cooperate, nothing will happen to this lovely man of yours…"

"You can't hurt him if you want me to cooperate regardless," Kakashi countered flatly.

"Hmm," the captor dragged the blade of the kunai along Iruka's cheek. Admiring the way Iruka didn't flinch, "I can see why you like this one," he continued watching the chunin as he dragged the kunai bluntly along the tan throat, before raising his gaze to the copy-nin, "Be shame if something happened to him." 

Kakashi continued his steady gaze, "You're not the brightest of the bunch are you?" he asked amused, "It must be information your after."

"Good guess, Copy-nin."

Kakashi's eye flickered at met Iruka's for a mere second. Iruka caught it. He took a breath and felt a sudden rush of air graze his cheek, as a half gloved hand grasped the one holding the kunai. Iruka heard a snap, and tried not to flinch when he realized it was his captor's wrist. He heard a grunt and the body move away. He looked at the jounin perching on the window sill, didn't want to look back when he heard a guttural sound and a body hit the floor, instead he held the lone blue eye's gaze and watched the jounin walk up to him.

"Are you alright?" he cupped the younger man's jaw and tilted the tan face up to him.

Iruka nodded. 

Kakashi's gaze went to his clone and then the limp body on the ground, "Never look away from your enemy," he said above a whisper.

"I should have known better," Iruka said above a whisper, "I knew there was something wrong…"

Kakashi looked at the younger man.

Iruka scoffed, "Should have known…"

Kakashi's expression softened, "Don't beat yourself up over this…"

"He called me Ruka," he bit out, and down casted his eyes, "I should have…"

"Don't Iruka," he put a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder, and then looked back at the body on the floor, and the clone crouching next to it, "I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." He looked at the chunin, "We have to report this."

Iruka nodded, he kept his eyes on the window.

"I'll go to Tsunade-sama…I'll leave my clone with you." Iruka nodded again and felt warm fingers stroke his jaw and masked lips kiss his cheek, "I'll be right back." Kakashi left through the window, leaving Iruka and his clone behind.

Iruka finally turned around and looked at the limp body, making his stomach turn and flip, _I should have known better. _He looked at the clone that looked up at him with a blue eye that looked so familiar, but just didn't feel right. _It should have been a dead giveaway._

* * *

26. Tears

Kakashi cracked open an unfocused eye, his eyelid felt so heavy along with the rest of his body. His eye fell shut again, before trying to open it again. He blearily looked around. He was in his bedroom, but he felt like if he should be in the hospital. _Why…_he remembered. Itachi. He looked to his side when he felt a warmth shift. He looked at the brunette that was sleeping next to him, cautiously trying not to sprawl on 

him like he likes to. He felt a hand grip his before loosening again. He looked at their joined hands on his chest.

_Iruka…_He tried squeezing the hand back, but hardly had the strength to do so, "Iruka…," he said hoarsely. The younger man stirred and looked up with lazy eyes. Kakashi realized that the younger man looked extremely tired.

"Kakashi," he said above a whisper and tears sprung into his eyes, "Kakashi," he said in mix with a sob.

"Iruka," he lifted a weak arm and tugged at the younger man, "Come here," the younger man sprawled onto his side, wrapping his arms around his neck and began to cry into his neck, "Shhh, it's alright…I'm ok."

"Kakashi," he chocked, "I t-thought -," be broke off as he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh," he whispered soothing endearments into the younger man's ear, and rubbed a weak hand on his back, "Everything's alright, Ruru," he leaned his head against the trembling man's, "It's alright…"

Iruka clung on to him, unwilling to pull away, "K-kakashi." 

Kakashi felt the warm tears on his neck and it made his heart ache, "Please don't cry, Ruru, I'm alright…"

"I t-thought you w-would never w-wake up, I t-though you w-would n-never l-look at me a-again…I-I t-thought-," he lost control of himself again, his fears attacking him full force.

"Iruka," he managed to hold the chunin tighter, placing a hand on the chunin's head, "Iruka."

Iruka pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "I-I'm sorry," it seemed that his tears couldn't stop flowing from his eyes.

Kakashi managed to cupped the younger man's face and pull him down for a kiss. The younger man gave a noise of surprise before kissing back, and Kakashi could taste the salty tears and the desperate need. He kissed with renewed vigor, trying to reassure the chunin that he was alright. That he was now awake. That he was alive. That there was nothing to worry about. He held the chunin close, an arm around the slender waist, his other hand held the chunin by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Iruka pulled away and rested his head on the older man's shoulder, his face turned to him. Kakashi kissed the tan forehead and stroked a tan scarred cheek. Iruka closed his eyes under the ministration, and cupped the older man's jaw, stroking and following contours as if making sure he was still there. Kakashi took the tan hand in his weak one and kissed the palm.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked against his forehead.

"Are you?" 

"Just tired," relaxed back against the pillows, keeping his gaze on the younger man.

"Then I'm alright," he offered him a small smile. 

"Good," Kakashi felt his eyes drift close, "I love you, Iruka," the words barely leaving his lips. He missed the smile on the younger man's lips as he drifted back into sleep. His lover followed him. 

There were no more tears that night.

* * *

27. Foreign

"My eternal rival!"

The phrase made both Iruka and Kakashi cringed and slowly turn around, "Gai," Kakashi said a bit peeved.

"Oh such youthful love and benevolence! I have lived to see the day when my hip, eternal rival has found true, and beautiful love!"

Kakashi and Iruka had the decency to blush.

"I have not seen such a more beautiful, youthful thing!" Gai nearly blinded Kakashi with his smile, "This thing called love!"

Kakashi vaguely wondered what the sun was doing right behind Gai, and tried not to snort when Iruka glanced up.

"I have decided not to challenge you today, my hip young rival! But in return, you must promise to treat your…uh, partner! With great respect and gentleness that Iruka-sensei has earned and deserved!" Gai flashed them another smile, "And Iruka-sensei! Such pride and youth! Thank you for showing my hip rival the meaning of true love!" 

Iruka blushed and tried not to glance around at the gathering crowd.

"I must bid your farewell for now, oh such youth!" Gai winked at the pair and flashed another smile before leaping off onto rooftops.

"Sometimes…just _sometimes_, I wonder if he's a foreigner," Kakashi said, a note of exhaustion in his voice.

Iruka looked at him with a questioning look, "You mean he's not?"

* * *

28. Sorrow

He stood in front of Tsunade's desk. Frozen. His eyes on the dirty hitai ate. _This can't be happening. This can't be real. _

"I'm sorry…," Tsunade's voice broke through him, "but…he have to assume…that he's…," he broke off, choosing the right words, "missing in action."

He shook his head, trying to clear it, _This can't be happening._

"He's long overdue…I'm sorry," she pushed the forehead protector closer to the paralyzed man, "I'm so sorry Kakashi."

Numb pale fingers picked up the dirty forehead protector, gripping it almost painfully into his hand. He turned to leave, he didn't want to lose his composure in front of the Hokage.

"Kakashi-san –"

"Leave him," Tsunade's voice froze Shizune, "He needs time alone."

He stepped into his apartment. Leaning against the solid wood on his front door, he slid to the floor, his knees giving out. He stared into the darkness of his apartment. Blurry eyes looked down at the forehead protector still in his hand. His fingers followed the hidden leaf emblem craved into metal. Sudden tears dropped on the metal, leaving a trail as they rolled off. _Iruka…_he shook his head, _No…he can't be…I would know_, he shut his eyes, _I would know._

_3 days later…_

He laid on his bed, trying to force himself to sleep. He couldn't. Something was missing, and he knew what it was. More like who. He rolled on his back and stared at his ceiling. He didn't know if he was in denial or he just didn't want to accept the fact that his lover was… he shook his head. It hurt too much to think about it. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. He heard a tap at the window, he wanted to ignore the messenger pigeon, just wanted to go to into a dreamless sleep. It hurt too much to be awake. The tapping became more persistent. He opened his eyes and looked at the window. He shot off the bed and snapped open the window. He stared. He stared into the tired chocolate eyes, the tan face framed by loose bangs. He didn't know if it was a dream. If it was. He didn't want to wake up. Timid fingers stroked his shocked face, and his breath hitched, he found himself leaning into the touch and trying to fight back tears.

"Is it really you…?" he asked above a whisper, his hands gripping the edges of the window, "Please tell me it's you…" he asked in a desperate tone that almost surprised him.

Familiar warm hands cupped his jaw and lifted his face to meet a soft kiss. Telling him that it wasn't a dream. Telling him that this man, his lover, his love, was alive.

"It's me 'Kashi," Iruka whispered against his lips.

At the sound of his pet name he felt relief, he felt a weight lift off his shoulder, and the sorrow that was breaking and ripping his heart into pieces, drain out of him. He shifted his grip from the window to the 

younger and pulled him into his bedroom and held on to him as if for dear life. He let his tears fall, tears of joy that his love and heart was still alive.

* * *

29. Happiness

Iruka walked into the living room, a basket of fresh out of the dyer laundry, ready to be folded. Kakashi peered at him from above the edge of his book.

Iruka smiled at him, "Want to help me with these?" he placed the basket on the floor between them and sat on the couch.

Kakashi closed his book and sat up, "Sure." He scooted closer to the basket and began to take clothes and fold them. He folded a shirt and placed it on the coffee table before reaching in for another random article of clothing. His fingers touched something…silky? He pulled it out and it was snatched away before he had a good look at it. He turned his gaze to the younger man, who was blushing beet red with a horrified look on his face. 

"Iruka?" he said slowly, "What was that?"

Iruka swallowed, "N-nothing, just-just keep folding," he tucked the article under him, and sat on it before reaching in to the basket, averting his gaze, his cheeks still blushing furiously. 

Kakashi kept looking at the younger man, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. He reached into the basket and folded another shirt. He glanced at the younger man and noticed that he was still blushing.

Iruka concentrated on his folding and trying not to look at the older man, _Damnit, I should hidden that. _Iruka mentally groaned at himself, _No, I should have never bought it._ The article that he was folding was snatched out of his hands and Kakashi was leaning towards him. He panicked and reached for the article that he was sitting on, making sure that the older man wouldn't get to it.

Kakashi leaned in to the younger man and locked him into a kiss, he threaded his fingers into the chocolate strands behind the brunette's head, making sure he wouldn't pull away, while his other made its way to the hidden article of clothing. A hand caught his wrist before he even reached it. He delved his tongue into the younger man's mouth, he pushed the younger man onto the couch and reached for article again. Iruka pushed his hips down onto the couch keeping it between him and the couch. Kakashi pulled away to breathe, and took the chunin into another searing kiss. His fingers dipped into the younger man's sweatpants and grazed around and behind, dipping further down and squeezed the round firm muscle. Iruka gasped and deepening the kiss. Kakashi raised the tan hips, pressing their groins together, making the younger man moan into the kiss. His other hand snaked around and took the hidden article from underneath the younger man, and grinned into the kiss. Iruka's eyes snapped open and pushed at the older man. But his hands defied him and instead pulled him closer when the warm hand on his behind began to massage his cheek. 

_No! wait! _Iruka pulled away and pushed the older man off of him reaching for the black article in the older man's hand. He growled when Kakashi pulled away, grinning at him. Iruka pushed himself towards him and gripped the older man's shoulders, trying to pin him down onto the couch, but the older man rolled from underneath him and landed in a squat next to the couch. Iruka instead caught himself on his hands and glared at the older man who was still grinning at him. He reached towards him but Kakashi pulled out of reach and darted next to the coffee table. Iruka rolled off the couch with such sudden speed that it nearly surprised the older man. Iruka tried grabbing the jounin but he took off into closest room, which happened to be the bedroom. He ran after him and froze when the older man wasn't there.

_Shit! Where did he go! _His thoughts were interrupted when hands wrapped from under his hands and soft lips brushed along his neck.

"Now, what were you hiding from me, hmm?"

Iruka snapped out his trance and struggled out of the older man's hold, "Let me go, damnit!"

"Oh, I forgot how feisty you can be," Kakashi grinned against the younger man's ear and walked forward, forcing the younger man to move his legs as well. He leaned forward and let the younger man fall onto the bed.

Iruka hit the bed and rolled, but apparently not quick enough. As soon as he was on his back, Kakashi straddled his hips, effectively pinning him down with his weight. 

"Now, let's see what we have here," Kakashi reached back and un-tucked the black article of clothing from the waist of his pants. He pulled it back when Iruka tried snatching it from him. He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You're making me even more curious, Ruru."

Iruka blushed and just wished the bed would swallow him up, _Why, oh, why did I buy that?_

Kakashi moved his attention to the black silk in his hand, "It's soft," he said in an amuse tone.

Iruka glared at him and tried moved out from under him, but it only made Kakashi press down harder.

Kakashi curiously looked at the cloth and began to unfold it. The holes made him confused for a while but hooked the ends of the biggest opening and stretched it. His eyes widened and he blushed. _A black thong?_ He looked down at his lover who was looking off at the side, his blush reaching his ears, "Ruru, I didn't know you were so kinky!"

Iruka whipped his head around and glared at the jounin, "I'm not!"

Kakashi looked at the thong, and then at his lover, "Oh?" Iruka glared at the thong and tried snatching it, but Kakashi pulled it out of reach, "Then why would you buy such a kinky thing?"

Iruka blushed hotter but glared anyway, "For your birthday you idiot!" the words left his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself.

Kakashi's eyes widened, a blush dusking his cheeks, "Are…are you serious?"

Iruka looked off to one side, embarrassed with himself and murmured something that sounded a lot like "Idiot." Kakashi chuckled, earning him a glare from the younger man, "Don't laugh at me! That's the last time I try to do something nice for you!"

Kakashi leaned down and kissed a heated scarred cheek, "But Ruru, why would you think you needed something like this?" he held up the black thong. 

Iruka refused to answer, and instead glared at the black cloth.

"Having you would make a perfect_happy _birthday," he purred into the younger man's ear, "even without the aid of this." He leaned back and grinned at his blushing lover, "Though, now I'm curious how this would look on you."

Iruka's eyes widened, "It's not your birthday!" he countered, not being able to think of anything better to say.

Kakashi leered at him, "Does it matter?" he leaned down and kissed the younger man, "I'm as happy as I will be next week."

Needless to say, the thong had to be washed again.

* * *

30. Under the Rain

Their first date wasn't all flowers and violins, it was far from that. Even though the weather was a bit colder than preferred they went ahead with their planned night together, which was dinner. Simple. If they were a nervous wreck. Since it was Kakashi who asked Iruka out, it was common courtesy to be at your date's house or apartment _on time_. Something he failed to do by a good half hour. He was planning on being there on time, really, but he got caught up with figuring out what to wear that when he looked at the clock, he was thirty minutes late! He, however, will never know that Iruka didn't notice since he was too busy trying to figure out what to wear as well. At the restaurant, which was a nice, quaint restaurant, Kakashi pulled out Iruka's chair, possibly because he felt like an idiot for being late. But it earned him a cute blush from the chunin, however the waitress asked him if they would like wine with their meal, distracting him, and therefore pulling the chair too far out. He was mortified when he heard a loud thump and looked at the chunin that was blushing beet red. He apologized, possibly the whole night, but Iruka waved it off. The dinner was lovely, it smelled great, and just looked wonderful. Iruka respectfully kept his gaze down so that the jounin could eat in, at least a bit of, privacy. Kakashi smiled at the gestured and wondered if it would cause any harm to allow the chunin see his face. He figured it wouldn't. He called Iruka and told him it was okay. The chunin raised his gaze tentatively and blushed beet red again, Kakashi thought it was well worth it, only before Iruka starting to choke on his gasp and tried to clear his airway with the wine. When they left the restaurant, it was raining. Neither of them remembered to bring an umbrella, well, since they were so worried of what to wear and all. Iruka shrugged and took Kakashi's hand in his, smiled at him and pulled him into the rain. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he walked in the rain willingly, and liked it. When Iruka's building was in sight, and after a glance around to see if anyone was around, Iruka stopped the jounin in his tracks. Kakashi had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the chunin apartment, the smile that the younger man offered made that feeling vanish. Tentative fingers pulled down his mask and soft lips met his just as tentatively. The lips got bolder when he started to kiss back. Despite the rain, and all the previous awkwardness, the kiss was perfect, and couldn't be better.

* * *


	4. 31 to 40

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 warning for #38 and #40. 

* * *

31. Flowers

Iruka walked into his classroom with a good ten minutes to spare. But he froze as soon as he opened the door to his classroom and his eyes looked at his desk. There was a bouquet of flower sitting on his desk, in a vase. He felt a smile tug on his lips and walked over to his desk. He looked at the bouquet, his mind giving him the hidden meaning of the various flowers. 

He looked at a red flower that resembled wheat, _Amaranth…fidelity_, he smiled and his eyes landed on another orange flower, _Ambrosia…reciprocated love…_He looked at a red flower that looked a lot like a rose, but rounder in shape, and felt himself chuckle, _Camellia…'you're a flame in my heart'_, he then saw the it's white pair and felt himself blush, _'you're adorable'_. His eyes landed on another red and white pair, but these were carnations, and his expression softened, _Red carnation…my heart aches for you…_he touched the soft white petals of its pair, _Pure love…_he touch a blue strip of small buds, _Blue salvia…'I think of you'…_He looked at the bouquet longingly, and touched the petals of a single tulip, _perfect lover…_His fingers brushed along another pink strip of flowers, _Gillyflower…bonds of affection…_His fingers brushed a stringry red looking flower, and noticed that there were quite a few, _Chrysanthemnum…I love you. _His eyes lingered on the bouquet and picked a couple of bell shaped buds from a strip, _Heather…_he walked over to the window and opened it, a soft breeze took the buds from his hand, _Be careful 'Kashi. _He heard his students enter his classroom, and chatter begin to rise.

"Iruka-sensei! What a beautiful bouquet!"

Iruka turned back and looked at the bouquet, "Isn't it?" _Much like the one that gave it to me._

* * *

32. Night

During the day, Iruka is a well-known sensei over at the academy. He is loved by children and parents alike, even if the little brats try to get the best of him sometimes. He also works in the mission room, even though it's not full-time, he does what he can, and collects and files reports that are turned in. 

During the day, Kakashi trains his team and often heads out on D-rank missions with them. He's not exactly loved by them but he mostly thinks because he gets the better of them most of the time. When he's not training his team, he lounges around, either in a specific tree by the academy or in his apartment, though he hasn't been in his own apartment for a long time.

During the night, neither of them are the well-known sensei or the great Sharingan Kakashi, they are simply Iruka and Kakashi, or rather Ruru and 'Kashi, where Kakashi is the surprising romantic and Iruka is actually not that shy. Where they don't hold anything back and hold each other as their hands wander and roam. Where their kisses are breathless, and their movements are sensual. Its not that they _have _to wait for the night, their schedules call it for it to be that way. Yet, when Iruka isn't in the mission room, and Kakashi is lounging around, well, afternoon is the limbo of day and night, where the sun and moon have their own fun as well.

* * *

33. Expectations

Every parent has their own expectations for their children. To live and grow up to have a family, fall in love, make money to support yourself and your family. They have their expectations for their children to succeed and prosper. 

Iruka sometimes wonders if he's a disappointment to his parents. For not taking the initiative, and taking the jounin exam. But his heart lives in teaching and being in the academy. He wonders if his parents would be disappointed that he hasn't gotten married and begun a family. But his heart lives with his lover, this man that brings him happiness in every shape and form. He wonders if his parents would be disappointed for not carrying his blood line. But his heart doesn't beat that way, and he knows, and hopes his deceased parents would understand. 

The ring around his fingers and the dozing silver-haired man leaning against him, this may not fulfill his parents expectations, but this fulfills his own: To simply be happy. Falling in love, was a bonus he didn't expect.

* * *

34. Stars

Iruka woke up, propped in a sitting position, leaning against a warm body, and with arms and a thick blanket wrapped around him, and blushed when the memories of the night came back to him. He shifted and the arms around him tightened.

"Ah, you're awake," Kakashi whispered into his ear, "You had me worried when you passed out."

Iruka's blush deepened that he murmured something that sounded a lot like "Idiot". He tipped his head back and looked up and through the thin branched and at the dark sky above them, dusted by bright stars. He shifted and snuggled closer to the warm body that was enveloping him. He sighed and continued his gaze on the shining stars above them, "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed in response, but he wasn't looking at the sky, but at the younger man in his arms. He nuzzled the younger man's neck, "Beautiful." No, stars couldn't compete.

* * *

35. Hold My Hand

"Kakashi?"

The older man didn't move, the pouring rain drummed on the umbrella and the unmoving figure. Iruka watched as the silver head dipped farther down. He slowly walked towards him, and stood next to him, shielding him from the pouring rain and looked down at the memorial. He gave a sideways glance to the older man and noticed that the hitai ate was pulled up. He moved his grip on the umbrella to his free hand, and tentatively took a cool pale hand into his. The pale hand instantly gripped his, and he gripped  
back, and felt the older man begin to tremble, whether it be from the cold or emotional strain…or it could be both. He fell onto his knees as the older man's gave out, holding the pale hand in his, soothingly kissing the knuckles. The umbrella was blown out of his hand by a strong breeze, he instead cradled the jounin closer, tucking the silver head under his and soothingly threading his fingers into the wet locks. Their fingers entwined and the older man trembled against him. Iruka knew it wasn't the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. He knew this could possibly be deeper, a burden that the older man carries every day. All he could do is be there for him and support him, hold his hand and let him know he's there.

* * *

36. Precious Treasure

Kakashi watched as his lover slept. Sunlight poured in through the slightly parted curtains, basking the younger man in a warm, golden glow. The thin sheets discreetly covering the lower half of the tan body, and the younger man slept half sprawled on his stomach, a tan arm pillowing the brunette's head. Chocolate bangs crossed the tan forehead and framed the younger man's face. He smiled at the sight and gingerly brushed his fingers along the younger man's side, feeling it break out into Goosebumps by the light touch. Chocolate eyes fluttered opened and lazily looked at him, as a warm smile spread on those wonderful soft lips he couldn't get enough off. 

"'Morning 'Kashi."

Kakashi smiled and kissed the younger man's forehead, "'Morning, Love." He brushed back the chocolate strands and his smile grew wider when the chocolate eyes fluttered closed under the touch, _I don't think you know how precious you are to me_, he planted another kiss on the tan forehead, _how valuable your love is to me_. Chocolate eyes opened again and the younger man leaned in closer, sealing their lips in a sweet morning kiss. _How I live for moment like these…moments with you._

* * *

37. Eyes

Iruka looked up from his grading when he felt the older man's gaze on him, "What?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? Nothing."

One of Iruka's dark brows furrowed, "You're staring at me."

Kakashi smiled at him, "I'm not staring at you, I'm admiring you."

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up, "What?"

"I'm admiring you," Kakashi said from the couch and sat up against the arm rest.

"Why would you be?" Iruka frowned.

"What do you mean?" he shifted and took a seat on the floor next to his lover.

"I...I don't have anything to_admire_," Iruka's frown deepened; suddenly he felt self-concious and rubbed the scar on nose. A hand pulled his away and soft lips kissed his nose.

"Of course you do, Ruru," he gave the younger man a warm smile, "You have plenty to admire."

Iruka continued frowning and went back to his grading. The same hand tipped his chin up.

"Like that scar on your nose," he began, "Did you know the tips of it wrinkle when you're concentrating? And sometimes disappears when you blush hard enough?" Kakashi smiled at the soft blush that crossed the tan cheeks, "And your bangs brush just at the right point on your cheekbones and frames your face beautifully," he took a tan hand in his and kissed the knuckles, "And your hands…they may not have wielded as many kunai and shuriken as mine, but they have a gentleness that mine will never have, and have the capability of wielding a kunai masterfully…" He smiled fondly at the younger man, "And your eyes. One of first things that I fell in love about you, are your eyes. They're so lively, and every expression, even if it's not evident in your face, can be seen in them," he cupped a tan cheek in his hand, "Their so caring and gentle…and they see me as who I really am," his smile faltered for a moment, "They see me as Kakashi, simply Kakashi, not as the great Copy-nin or the infamous Sharingan Kakashi, or even Hatake-sama…just…Kakashi." 

Iruka smiled warmly at him and leaned into the hand cupping his cheek, "Your eyes…or your eye rather, was the first thing I fell in love with about you…it wasn't that it was mysterious or because you didn't really give me any other choice, but…because…it looks at me…with a care, and gentleness that, at first I couldn't place my finger on. I don't even think you know how expressive you can be with that single eye of yours," he cupped the older man's jaw and brushed his thumb under the pale blue eye, "It narrows when angry or upset, it shows when you are bored or worried, it curves when you're happy, and I've noticed, that it gets a special glint when you only look at me…and that always makes me smile."

Kakashi smiled and kissed the younger man softly, "I realized you saw that when I saw the same glint in your eyes."

* * *

38. Abandoned

It's been nearly two months. Two months without touching his lover. Two months without feeling those soft lips on his. Two months without – just without him. He rushed through the gates, giving enough times for the guards to search him, before speeding off again. To say that he needed his lover wouldn't give justice to what he felt. But it came close. He _needed_ Iruka. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, landing on a specific one and swinging off the ledge to land on the specific bedroom window. He was quiet as he shed off his clothes and climbed into bed. The younger man jumped as he felt the mattress dip, but relaxed when he felt the familiar presence. He kissed his lover, desperately and passionately, as a sign of apology before his hands began to work on his lover's body, trying to control himself but he felt his body shaking. Chocolate eyes met with his and he lost himself. He thrust into his lover without abandon, driving into the tight heat that he missed so much as arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss, those lips that he craved. Legs wrapped around his waist, the closeness of the tan body that 

couldn't stop thinking about for the past two month. His lover cried out in pure pleasure and he drove faster into him, hitting deeper and sending sparks through the tan body under him. The whispers of his name, the voice that he heard in his dreams while he was gone, fueled his lust. He felt himself losing control, he yielded to his release allowed it to rack through him, and filled his lover with his seeds, feeling the younger man flex and twitch around him, and arch off the bed. Hands pulled him down and he was kissed so hot, and so tenderly, he gave himself over. He felt exhaustion overcome him as he tried to relax his heart.

"Welcome back home, Kakashi," the voice was soothing, as were the hands that smoothed over him.

He abandoned himself to his exhaustion, to his lover and felt himself come back. He felt the change, the edge coming off of him, as if the hands rubbing his back, and threading into his hair were magnets, draining away everything and just leaving him behind. Him and his lover.

"I'm back," he whispered into the tan chest underneath him, "I'm back, Ruru…"

* * *

39. Dreams

_It was cold. He felt himself shiver._ _He looked around and walked forward, his legs felt heavy and it was hard to breathe. Everything became focused and he found himself standing in front of the monument. He took a step back._

_This doesn't feel right._

_He turned around as he heard soft footsteps approach him._

_Iruka?_

_The tan chunin held his downcast gaze, a bouquet in his hands. He knelt down and placed the bouquet of gillyflower, pink and white roses, and red chrysanthemum in front of monument._

_Kakashi felt his breath catch._

_He looked at the bouquet…gillyflower, bonds of effection…chrysanthemum, I love you…_

_The last one struck him hard and deep._

_Pink and white roses…I still love you and always will._

_He looked at the younger man who began trembling and pressed a hand against his eyes, "Kakashi…"_

_The soft whisper broke him._

_No…_

"_Kakashi…"_

_No._

"Kakashi."

Kakashi snapped his eyes open and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Iruka hovered above him, concern in his eyes.

"I…you were having a nightmare."

Kakashi continued staring at the younger man above him, _It was only a dream…_he felt a pang in his chest, _it was only dream…_

"Kakashi?"

He swallowed and pulled the younger man into a warm embrace, he didn't realize he was shaking until Iruka hugged him back.

"It's alright, 'Kashi, it was only a dream," he said softly against the shaken man's neck.

Kakashi nodded, _but it felt too real…the pain felt to real_. 

Iruka propped himself on an elbow. Mismatched eyes widened when he brushed away a stray tear, "It's alright…" he whispered. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the older man's lips, a reassuring kiss.

Kakashi shut his eyes and pulled the younger man for another kiss, _it was only a dream_.

A part of him told to stop being so naïve.

* * *

40. Rated

"Iruka, would you like to go out for a movie tonight?"

Iruka looked up at the older man standing in front of his desk, a bit taken at back, "A movie?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Uh, sure," he smiled, "Yeah, that'll be nice."

"Good, there's a movie that came out today," he shrugged, "I don't think it'll be crowded though."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged again, "Just a hunch. Then I'll pick you up, say…six?"

Iruka nodded a smile of his lips, "Ok…and by six you mean…seven, right?" Iruka hid a grin as he saw a blush rise from under the rim of the dark mask.

"Uh…yeah," he gave a nervous chuckle, "I'll you see then, Iruka," he walked to the window that he came in from; he stopped when he heard Iruka call him. The younger man gave him a coy look before pulling down his mask and giving him a tender kiss.

"I'll see you later."

Kakashi smiled and pulled his mask back up before taking off.

7pm came by quicker than he thought, and the knock at the door almost came as a surprise.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, his eye taking in the sight of his lover who was wearing a dark pair of jeans and an un-tucked buttoned up brown striped shirt.

Iruka smiled at him, and blushed when he noticed his lover's observation. He took the opportunity to admire the older man who was wearing a pair of stone washed jeans and a black turtle neck shirt, or was it a shirt that connected the his mask, he couldn't tell. The hitai ate was replaced by a simple eyepatch, allowing the silver bangs to discreetly cover it.

"Are you ready?" he tried fighting back a blush as he noticed Iruka looking at him.

Iruka nodded, "Yeah."

They left the apartment and walked down the lit sidewalks and towards the theater.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Iruka asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"You'll see," Iruka could _hear_ the grin in those simple words. He stopped walking. Kakashi turned and gave him a questioning look.

"I swear, Kakashi, if it's a damn Icha Icha –"

Kakashi raised a hand in defense, "It's not. I wouldn't do that to you without a warning of some sort." _Mostly for my well being…_

Iruka gave a contemplative look as the older man walked back toward him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and began to walk again.

They reached the theater, and like Kakashi said, it wasn't that crowded. Kakashi bought two tickets for the mystery movie and the clerk shot him a sweet smile before looking back at Kakashi and handing him the tickets. 

Iruka had a strange sinking feeling in his stomach.

They made their way into the small auditorium, and Iruka noticed that there were at least twenty or thirty people. Mostly men and a few women. They took a couple of seat in far corner in the back, Iruka taking the seat closest to the wall, separated from the others. 

"Will you at least tell me the title?" he whispered to the silver haired jounin.

Kakashi smiled at him, "It's title Throes of Love."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound so bad…how come you didn't tell me earlier?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Wanted it to be a surprise."

"What is it about?"

"You'll see."

Iruka frowned and his eyes adjusted as the room became darker. He watched with interest, and about forty five minutes into the movie the main character and a sub character kissed. Iruka blushed. Mainly because the two characters were males. He glanced at Kakashi who was watching the movie with interest and then around the auditorium, and realized why they were mostly men. He continued watching the movie, it had a good plot and it turned that the man the main character kissed earlier was the antagonist and was trying very hard not to fall in love with the other man. Iruka blushed again when they kissed in another scene, his cheeks grew hotter when the kiss was rather heated.

"Kakashi?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What is this movie rated?" he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the screen.

"NC-17."

Iruka's eyes widened and felt his blush reach his ears, "W-what!" the older man wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Just watch, Ruru," he said softly.

Iruka returned his attention to the screen. The men began to undress each other, and the cinematography was what set it apart from porn and art. Even though, Iruka felt his heart skip a beat as the main character was gently pushed onto the bed and was lavished by the other man, who took him just as tenderly. He could practically feel the passion that the characters shared, the love that was supposed to be unspoken between them, because it couldn't be, because the protagonist is suppose to find a wife and carry out his blood line. And because it was simply unacceptable. Iruka watched as the cinematography accented the curves of the body, the tender, sensual touches, and equally sensual movements. The sighs and low moans filled the room with the background of a classical melody. 

The movie continued, and the characters, or lovers, watched each other from afar, and shared passionate kisses despite their effort and attempts to forget one another. Iruka watched the character's anguish and inner struggle, and tried not cry when one that had to find a wife, sacrificed himself for the one he truly loved when his family found out about their unacceptable relationship. He did however feel a tightness in his throat when the main character struggled to say three simple words: I love you, before 

becoming limp in his lovers arms, not giving him a chance to tell him the same, who cried out of sorrow and frustration, venting out on the family that didn't understand, and that they never will.

The movie ended bittersweet. And the lights came back on, a light applause from the small crowd. 

"Did you like it?" 

"Huh?" Iruka turned to the older man, "Oh, yeah. It…it was good."

Kakashi smiled and stood, Iruka followed suit. They left the theater nearly three hours later. Stopping by a small take-out restaurant for an order of yakitori.

"You did like it, right? You're not just saying that?" Kakashi asked, a bit nervous.

Iruka gave him a small smile, "Yes, I did."

"Sorry, it's just I thought that maybe you wouldn't…"

"Why not?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know," he scratched the back of his neck, "the rating maybe…you being against porn and everything."

Iruka's smiled grew, "I liked it," he blushed when the statement earned him a leer, "N-not just that part – I mean – I liked the whole movie. As a whole."

Kakashi smiled, pleased, "Good."

"I'm just glad…"

Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow, "About what?"

Iruka smiled down at his cup of tea, "That…it's not like that here."

Kakashi looked fondly at his lover and smiled, "Me too."


	5. 41 to 50

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 warning for #50.

* * *

41. Teamwork

Team seven had a mission. It wasn't a simple one. It was to hook Kakashi up with someone, mostly because they thought the guy needed…it.

"But who?" Sakura asked as he drew on the dirt with a stick.

Sasuke laid on the ground, wondering why he was taking part in this, "Does he like women?"

Sakura and Naruto looked at him, as if he grew another head, "What? Do you think he's gay?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He could be."

Sakura frowned, "We should ask him."

Naruto looked at her, shocked, "You can't just go up to man ask him if he's gay!"

Sakura hit Naruto upside the head, "I'm not! We'll just _casually _slip it in, and take the hints, _then _we can choose the right person for him."

Naruto nodded, "That makes sense."

Sasuke sighed and shrugged.

_Objective: What is his preference?_

As they walked to the training ground with Kakashi trailing behind them, orange book in hand, Sakura casually turned to him, "Say, Kakashi-sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura from the edge of his book, _What is this girl up to? _"No, why do ask?"

Sakura smiled up at him, "Just curious."

Naruto joined the conversation, "Is there a reason? Is it because you're ugly -," Sakura's fist met the back of his head.

Sasuke gave a long deep sigh.

Kakashi's hidden brow twitched,_What are these brats up to?_ "Do I need a reason?"

Sakura looked up at him, "I…I guess not," she beamed up at him, "What if someone showed interest in you?" she intentionally left out the gender.

Kakashi shrugged. And didn't give any more than that.

Sakura frowned, _So he doesn't care? Hmm_.

_Objective: Fixing him up with someone._

"Okay," Sakura began, "So he doesn't care in gender…at least that's what I think."

Naruto frowned, "But he's so anti-social, do you really think he'll want to be fixed up with someone?"

Sasuke sighed, "How about we just stay out of his love life?"

Naruto leered at the black haired boy, "Don't you want to know what kind of person he'll bite for?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and blushed as he looked away. Defeated.

"So who can we fix him up with?" Sakura tapped his chin as she thought. Silence fell over them.

"How about Iruka-sensei?" was what broke the silence, by none other than Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura gave him a shocked look, "What!?"

Sasuke shrugged, "If Kakashi-sensei is anti-social, we should try fixing him with someone that isn't. If he doesn't care in gender, then Iruka-sensei carries a bit of both traits, don't you think?" His other two teammates gave him a considering look before slowly nodding.

"Yeah," Sakura said finally, "I think Iruka-sensei would be perfect!"

"Hold on!" Naruto interrupted, "There's no way we're setting up Iruka-sensei with that pervert!"

Sakura frowned, Sasuke sighed again, "Another thing about Iruka-sensei is that he won't be pushed down by anyone. So, I'm pretty sure he can handle a pervert."

Naruto's frown softened, "I guess."

"Then it's settled! We'll fix Kakashi and Iruka sensei up!"

"Wait," Naruto interrupted again.

"What!" Sakura asked out of frustration.

"How do we know Iruka-sensei likes men?"

I mood of dread filled the room.

_Objective: What is __**his **__preference?_

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked up and smiled, "Oh, hey, Naruto."

Naruto beamed at him, "How are the brats treating you?"

Iruka chuckled, "Good, they can't be worse than you."

"Hey!"

Iruka laughed, "So what brings you here, Naruto?" he began to clean his chalkboard.

"A question," he sat on Iruka's desk and face the chalkboard.

"Alright, what is it?" he turned back to the blonde boy.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blushed, "Uh…no, I don't, Naruto."

"Any particular reason?" he smiled, making the question appear innocent.

"Uh, no, um, not really."

"What if someone showed interest in you?"

Iruka blush deepened and turned back to the chalkboard, "Uh..," he shrugged, "Have you eaten?" he turned back to the blonde boy.

"No, but I have training with Sasuke, you owe me then!" Naruto jumped off the desk, "Tomorrow!" he ran out of the classroom, "See ya, Iruka-sensei."

_Objective: The date/set-up._

"Okay, so neither Kakashi or Iruka sensei care for gender…I think," Sakura stated, "Now," she grinned, "the friendly encounter."

"She seems determined," Naruto whispered at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and dropped his head, "Tell me about it."

Team seven and their sensei walked into Ichikamaru's. Kakashi for the most part, felt something fishy going on, but free lunch is free lunch. Especially since his team were so inclined to drag their training till 3pm.

Naruto looked around, _He should be here _– "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked at the ramen stand and smiled, "Naruto."

"You owe me ramen!" he beamed and pulled Iruka into the stand.

Iruka let himself be pulled into the stand and looked up, "Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun…Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura smiled, "Hi, Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke raised a hand, "Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi raised his gaze, "Yo."

Naruto frowned at Sakura.

"Sit and join us Iruka-sensei," Sakura gestured at an empty seat next to Kakashi.

Iruka took the empty seat and gave his and Naruto's order, as did Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Small talk rose among them, "How is your training going?" he asked the team.

"Good," Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke ate next to her in silence.

"Kakashi-sensei took us training today…he just _took _us, he mostly read his book most of the time," Naruto said after swallowing.

"Maa, Naruto-kun, you're making me look bad. You were only sparring."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued eating.

"Naruto, you should be respectful to your sensei," Iruka scowled.

Naruto flinched, "Sorry sorry."

"Uh, we have to go!" Sakura announced suddenly, noticing that Iruka wasn't done eating, "I told Sasuke and Naruto I would referee as they trained."

"You did? – I mean, you did!" Naruto chuckled and jumped off his seat, "We'll see you later Iruka-sensei!"

"See you later Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura waved before they ran off.

Iruka waved after them, chuckling.

Kakashi sighed, "They're silly sometimes."

Iruka's chuckle turned into a laugh, "Tell me about it."

Kakashi took Iruka's hand in his from underneath the counter, "Do you think they know?" he asked, teasingly.

Iruka laughed, "I don't think they have a clue."

_Mission: Success._

* * *

42. Standing Still

"Kakashi?" Iruka looked back at the older man who stopped in his tracks. He shifted the picnic basket to the other hand and gave the jounin a questioning look.

Kakashi looked at the younger man, then to his right. The place felt familiar, yet, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What is it?" Iruka made his way back to the man and stood closer to him.

"I…have we been here before?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and looked at the spot Kakashi was looking at earlier. He felt his heart sink, "Uh, yeah, we have."

Kakashi tilted his head and looked back at the private meadow, "How about we have our picnic there?" he gestured towards the meadow and began to walk towards it, and paused when the younger man didn't follow, "Iruka?" Chocolate eyes went from the meadow to him and then down casted their gaze, "Iruka, what is it?"

"I…can we go somewhere else?" he looked back up at the older man, a plea in his eyes.

Kakashi walked back to the younger man, concern in his eye, "What's wrong this place?" he asked gently.

Iruka looked at the meadow and then back at the older man, and shook his head, "…let's just go somewhere else…" he tried walking back to their original destination, by a hand held his wrist.

"Iruka, what is it?"

Iruka looked at the lone blue eye and then back at the clearing, "I don't think you remember…you were injured, and you sent Pakkun to get me," he felt a clench in his chest just remembering, "You were unconscious when I got to you…and for a moment…I thought I was too late."

Kakashi let go of the chunin's wrist, and looked back at the clearing, "That's why it looks familiar," he said mostly to himself. He looked back at the younger man who was staring at the clearing with a solemn expression.

"Can we go somewhere else?" he asked softly.

"Of course, Iruka," he took a tan hand in his and they continued on their way. Away from the painful memories.

* * *

43. Dying

Kakashi came back from his mission, and to Iruka's fear, he was soaked with his blood. As soon as the jounin stepped through the bedroom window, he collapsed as if he was deboned. Iruka panicked and teleported them to the hospital that took the jounin into a coughing fit. The nurses saw him, both of the nins looked paler than usual, only that one was unconscious and bleeding to death.

Iruka held his lover's hand. It had been three hours since they arrived in the hospital, but it seemed that the event just took place. He looked into the pale face, the oxygen mask in lieu of the dark cloth. He held the pale hand tighter as the door opened and heels clicked the floor. He raised his gaze to Tsunade who was looking softly at him.

"He'll be fine," he said just as softly, "He's just suffering blood loss and chakra depletion," she scoffed and looked at the unconscious jounin, "The same reason whenever he comes to the hospital."

Iruka looked back at his unusually pale lover and rubbed the cool hand in his. A gentle, firm hand squeezed his shoulder.

"If you wouldn't have been there, Iruka…" she said, and trailed off, letting the chunin fill in the blanks.

Iruka gave a small nod.

"Think you can do me a favor?"

Iruka raised his gaze, "What is Tsunade-sama?"

She smiled at him, "Think you can provide enough warmth for him?" she gestured towards the silver haired jounin, "His blood loss makes it difficult to keep his body temperature, the blankets are enough, even if he has two on him."

Iruka's cheeks darkened with a soft blush, "Of course." Her hand gave his shoulder a last firm squeeze before she walked to the jounin and removed the oxygen mask, replacing it with tubes that instead went into the jounin's nostrils. She smiled at him and he heard the heels click away and the door softly click shut.

He looked back at his lover and got up from his seat, and slipped under the blankets to join him. He was careful not to disturb the bandaged torso, and thigh, but managed to wrap his arms around the older man, and gently rested his head on a pale shoulder, tucking himself against the older man's side. He felt Kakashi move his head towards him, leaning his cheek against his forehead.

_You scared me half to death, 'Kashi_, he gently traced the bandaged wrapped around the pale torso, _Please, get better soon._

"Iruka…"

His eyes widened at the sudden whisper of his name. He felt a small smile tug on his lips and he rubbed the older man's chest reassuringly, "I'm here, 'Kashi," he whispered back, and felt he older man relax further under his touch.

"Ruru…" the whisper left the older man's lips before he settled back down again.

_Get better soon…because I die a little inside when I see you like this._

* * *

44. Two Roads

Iruka is a chunin, an academy teacher that also tended to the mission desk. His life differs much of that of his lover. Kakashi is a jounin, a killer, the infamous Sharingan Kakashi. Despite their ranks, they have similarities that only came about after knowing each other's past. Both have experienced the loss of loved ones, from parents to friends. Experiences that changed their courses. Iruka has declined every offer of taking the jounin exam. Kakashi joined ANBU when he was fourteen years old, the connection to the death of his sensei and his joining can be seen in a variety of ways. Iruka lives through his pain, and despite it all, he wears a smile, and goes on with his life. Even through their experiences, and led them in different directions, they came to meet. Iruka introduced himself to Kakashi as Team Seven's former sensei. And Kakashi learned his name. Learned the name of the chunin that manned the mission desk. Learned the name of the sensei that Naruto spoke so fondly of. Learned the name of the man that always offered him a smile whenever he looked at him. Their roads met, and created a single one. And when it will fork, they will not separate, but take a road together.

* * *

45. Illusion

Iruka walked into his kitchen and froze. He stared at the cupboards, _Is that egg? _It was beyond him how someone could get egg – _egg_ on the cupboards, but he had a good hunch whom was to blame. He felt a twitch develop as he took a step farther in and stepped on something that crunched. He looked at the counter. Flour. _Everywhere._ Like if the bag exploded and the jounin ran. The sink was _full _of dirty bowls and pans. He slowly turned his head as he heard footsteps come from down the hall. The older man looked just as bad. He was trying to pick…was that _egg? _Out of his hair that looked whiter than usual. There was also white on his cheek and dark shirt that Iruka guessed was the flour bag that, he assumed, exploded.

Kakashi froze at the glare the chunin was giving him, "Uh…" he glanced at the kitchen and then back at his angry lover, "Uh…it's an _illusion_!" he said trying to bring humor into the situation.

Iruka's eye visibly twitched.

Kakashi began to back away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?! You're going to clean this kitchen or _I'll_show _you _an illusion!" Iruka didn't care that the threat didn't make sense, but it made the jounin move and clean the kitchen.

* * *

46. Family

Iruka and Kakashi made their from the grocery store, stopping by a nearby stand to buy lunch, since Iruka just didn't feel like cooking. As they walked down the busy sidewalks, a child yelled out Iruka's name.

"Iruka-sensei!" a small brunette ran up to them.

"Kitsu-chan," Iruka smiled and knelt down, becoming eye level with the brunette, "How are you?"

"I'm good, Iruka-sensei," she giggled, and looked up at the silver haired jounin, and her giggle increased, "Is this your husband, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blushed and chuckled, "Yes, Kitsu-chan, this is Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi raised a hand in greeting, "Yo."

The little girl giggled and had the decency to blush.

"You're not here alone, are you Kitsu-chan?"

The little girl shook her head, "I'm here with my mom. She's buying groceries."

Iruka smiled, "Run along, don't make your mother worry."

Kitsu gave a nod, and smiled brightly at Iruka, "Ok, Iruka-sensei," she looked up at Kakashi and giggled, "It was nice meeting you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi smiled down at the little girl, "The pleasure was mine."

Kitsu continued to giggle and cupped Iruka's ear, "He's a lot more handsome than I thought Iruka-sensei," she whispered, lacking the skill of being inconspicuous. Iruka blushed and gave the older man a sideways glance.

"Thank you, Kitsu-chan," Kakashi said, smiling at the blush that spread over the little girls face.

"I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei!" she waved and ran off from the direction she came from.

Iruka chuckled and stood up, "Sorry about that."

Kakashi shook his head, "I forget sometimes, Iruka-sensei is quite popular."

Iruka laughed and they continued their way home.

Kakashi watched as Iruka put away the last of the groceries, before pulling the younger man against him, wrapping his arms around the slender waist, "Iruka, can I ask you something?"

Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man neck, "What is it, 'Kashi?"

Kakashi sighed and leaned his forehead against the younger man's, "Do you want a family, Ruru?"

Iruka's eyes widened at the sudden question, "What?"

"After seeing you today, with Kitsu-chan…Iruka, you have such a way with children and…I really think you would make a great father…slash mother," he leaned back to have a better look at his husband.

Iruka smiled, "I think you would make a great father too, Kakashi."

Kakashi gave him a look as if he just grew an extra head, "What?"

Iruka chuckled, "I'm serious. You are quiet…eccentric…"

"Iruka, if you're trying to flatter me, you're failing."

Iruka laughed, "You didn't let me finish. You have something about you that would make you a great parent. You're protective, understanding, kind," he smiled fondly at the older man, "and I _did _marry you," he teased.

Kakashi chuckled and kissed the younger man, "Is that a yes, love?"

Iruka locked his gaze with the mismatched pair, "…are you sure?"

Kakashi held his husband closer, "I'm sure you would be a great parent."

"We," Iruka corrected and kissed the end of the vertical scar, "We would make great parents, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked into the chocolate eyes and found no doubts, "We're going to do this," he said, a note of disbelief in his voice, "We're going to adopt," he didn't believe the words that left his mouth.

Iruka gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, his smile growing wider, "We're going to do this?"

Kakashi nodded, a smile tugging on his own lips, "Yes."

Iruka's smile grew and drew the older man closer, hugging him closer, "I love you, Kakashi. I love you so much."

Kakashi smiled and nuzzled the younger man's neck, "We're going to have a family," he whispered, and felt his heart flutter.

* * *

47. Creation

"What. Is. That?"

Kakashi frowned, "You don't like it?"

Iruka tilted his head, and then tilted it the other direction, "What is it?"

"A sculpture," Kakashi stated, and didn't provide any more information.

"I can see that," Iruka tilted his head again, "Kind of."

Kakashi pouted, "Don't you see…it's…uh," he tilted his head.

"What is it suppose to be of?"

Kakashi tilted his head the other direction, the flipped the mass over, "Oh! There we go!"

Iruka blushed and stammered, "W-what! Y-you –"

"You don't like it?"

Iruka covered his mouth and then looked at the older man, "What have you created!?"

"I thought it would be obvious, you know –" he was cut off by lips crashing against his.

"Just shut up, alright?" Iruka said, a bit too breathless.

Kakashi grinned, "So you liked it?"

"Shut up," he sealed their lips in a searing kiss. He pulled away, flushed, "We'll never speak of this again."

Kakashi only grinned.

AN: as to _what _he made? that's open to the imagination.

* * *

48. Childhood

Iruka had a happy childhood. Even though his parents passed away while he was still young, he held the memories before the tragic event dear to his heart, and, yes, he believes he had a happy childhood. In contrast, Kakashi's childhood differed in many ways. He was taught the Shinobi ways at an early age, and passed the chunin exam at the early age of eight. At the age of fifteen he became a jounin. In comparison, Kakashi didn't have the chance to enjoy his childhood properly. But Kakashi would differ, his childhood involved the meeting of a scarred nose child, that probably forgot him with time. They met again years later. And Kakashi will be internally grateful for the kindness that scarred nose child expressed to him, the type of kindness he thought didn't exist anymore, and the type of compassion he hardly came across. In the other hand, Iruka thinks Kakashi forgot him from their childhood encounter, but hoped that he made some sort of impression.

* * *

49. Stripes

Iruka was folding the laundry in the bedroom, that's when he came across it. A red striped pair of panties. At first, he stared. Then, he blushed. After, he blushing for a whole different reason.

"Kakashi!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi stirred from his nap.

"Are these yours?" Iruka asked accusingly, raising the pair of panties.

Kakashi's eyebrows rose, "Oh, yes they are."

"What are you doing with a pair of panties!?"

Kakashi sat up and tilted his head, "I needed to get them washed to break them in."

Iruka gave him a disbelieving look, "That doesn't explain _why _you have these!"

Kakashi stalked over to his lover and snatched away the striped cloth, "I needed to break them in so I can wear them for you."

Iruka's eyes widened and blushed at the mental image, "W-what?"

"I don't wear women's clothing, let alone women's underwear, but I thought it would be fun," he grinned.

"Oh," he tried to urge his blush away, but it only grew hotter.

Kakashi furrowed an eyebrow, "Wait, you didn't think…" he trailed off, the downcast gaze confirming his unspoken question, "Ruru, you didn't honestly think –"

"What else was I suppose to think?" he glared at the older man.

"That I'm faithful."

Iruka felt a pang of guilt and looked away, suddenly feeling foolish, "I'm sorry," he said dejected. Soft lips kissed his cheek, a sign of forgiveness.

"How about I try these on, hmm?" Kakashi said with a slight these.

Iruka didn't think it was possible for stripes to look _that _good on someone.

* * *

50. Breaking the Rules

Iruka was pushed down onto his desk, as his flak jacket was pushed open and pale hands snaked into his jersey to pinch and tease his nipples. His back arched into the touch, making the older man grin. His pants were tugged off, freeing his throbbing erection.

"'Kashi," he breathed. Soft lips met his in a heated kiss, deepening the kiss when he gasped at the feeling of fingers probing at his entrance. A part of his mind was glad that no one was on campus at such a late hour.

Kakashi began to kiss the younger man's neck, licking the soft bruises he left behind as his slick fingers pushed in and spread the liquid, "Ruru," he groaned when the tan hips began to rock against the fingers, urging him along. He undid his own pants with his free hand, letting them pool around his ankles. He 

withdrew his fingers and pulled the tan hips closer to the edge of the desk and began to push into the younger man's tight heat.

"'Kashi," he moaned and felt his body shudder in anticipation.

Kakashi groaned when he was fully seated, "Ruru," he pulled out and began a steady rhythm, the desk creaking slightly under the rocking.

Iruka gasped and rocked back, arching his back when his prostate met a forward thrust, "Oh god – f-faster, 'Kashi."

Kakashi grinned and complied, holding the tan hips and feeling them rock against him. Tan hands placed themselves over his, and maneuvered one along the younger man's side. Kakashi growled and leaned down, locking the younger man in a hot, wet kiss, as his hips slapped against the tan pair.

"Oh god, Kakashi," he breathed and felt a tightness in his stomach, "S-so good."

Kakashi grinned and drove harder into the younger man, making him scream out in pleasure and arch off the desk. The moans and sighs filled the classroom, mixed with the erotic rhythmic movements that the desk echoed.

Kakashi dragged his hands along the sides of the tan torso, following the curves as the body arched off the desk again, shuddering, and panting for air. Iruka pulled him down for a passionate, sensual kiss, rocking with the desperate rhythm as they neared the edge.

Their moans and grunts, and sighed of each other's name echoed in the classroom, followed by pants for air as the creaking slowed to a stop.

"You…," Iruka paused for pant for air, "You know this breaks one of our rules: no sex in the classroom, right?"

Kakashi gave his lover a lazy grin, "I honestly don't know _why _we have rules to begin with."


	6. 51 to 60

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 warning for #54

* * *

51. Sport

It was an unspoken sport between. It was quiet silly, but the end result was always well worth it. One or the other would initiate it with a lustful gaze, and then the games began; the games of seduction. It was easier to accomplish and win while at home, to make innocent, simple task not so innocent. But when Iruka had to go to the academy, and Kakashi had to either train his team or enjoy a peaceful day, they still played the game one way or the other. There would be the situation when Iruka would be teaching and Kakashi would _casually_ enter his classroom, make a comment about sitting in, and sit in an empty desk in the back. When he didn't take out his orange book, Iruka knew the games were on. Iruka has no idea how a single, blue eye can hold such a steady gaze that he could even feel the eye on his back as he wrote on the chalkboard. He could feel the shiver it sent down his spine. But he would turn the tables, and use Kakashi to give examples of different jutsus and hand seals, not because he couldn't do it himself, but because it was more fun this way.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you could do me a favor?"

"Hmm? What is it Iruka-sensei?"

"If you can help with examples to better my lecture on hand seals, it would be greatly appreciated."

Kakashi nodded, rose from his desk and made his way to the chunin. Iruka gently took him by the elbow and turned him away from him, and face him towards the class.

"Now class, the combination of hand seals, that are derived from the Chinese zodiac, are combined with chakra and used for a variety of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Kakashi-sensei will show you the different hand seals, and I want all of you to follow."

The class nodded, nearly in unison, and they moved their gaze to the silver haired jounin. Kakashi looked back at them, and then glanced at the chunin. He brought his hands up and made the first seal: Rooster. Iruka stood next to him, and placed his hands on the half gloved ones.

"In this seal known as Rooster, both index and pinky fingers touch, with the middle and ring fingers entwine with each other. It a bit difficult at first but with practice, it becomes as easy as breathing."

Kakashi looked at their hand the whole time the chunin talked, the touch shouldn't have been able to send a shiver down his spine, but the chunin's hands always seemed to do that. He swallowed and the hands moved away from his, the finger tips discreetly brushing along his. Iruka went around making sure everyone had their seals right, and corrected others that weren't.

Kakashi went through seven more seals, and his hands were currently in the form for Ram. He felt Iruka stand behind him and turn the position of his hands so the class could have a better look from a different angle. He felt the younger man's body pressed against his back and his heart skipped a beat. He swallowed and was thankful for his mask, and that these children were too innocent to see the gesture as anymore than repositioning for teaching purposes. He went through five more seal and 

rested on the last one, Tiger. And every seal Iruka would touch his hands one way or another, but he didn't for this one. And Kakashi found himself frowning in disappointment.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked, being able to see the frown despite the mask.

"No, Iruka-sensei," he saw the younger man smirk, but only for a second before he turned his attention back to the class.

"Everyone is doing very well," he praised his class and all the faces lit up with smiles, "Now Kakashi-sensei will give us some examples as that what these seals can do."

Kakashi went with something simple, "Bushin no Jutsu," and a clone appeared next to him. There were a few sighs of amazement.

"This Jutsu, that all of you must learn to graduate from the academy, creates a clone without substance, meaning that it only looks like you, nothing else, and can be used as a distraction."

The clone disappeared with a puff of smoke and Kakashi made another seal, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu," another clone appeared.

"This jutsu is like the previous one, however the difference is that the clones do carry substance, meaning that they carry an equal amount of chakra and can use the same techniques the user possesses. This technique can be used to cut down training time, since whatever the clone learns or experiences, the user will too." The class nodded in understanding and took notes.

Kakashi heard his clone take a sharp intake of breath and turned to see what caused it, he noticed his clone was…blushing? He quirked an eyebrow in confusion and his clone looked at him before averting his eye, and instead looked at the class. Kakashi frowned and released the clone, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. He felt himself blush when he realized what happened. Iruka had groped his butt. His clone's butt at that. Iruka gave him a sideways glance.

"Is everything alright, Kakashi-sensei?" a tone of amusement in his voice.

"Y-yes, Iruka-sensei," he cleared his throat.

"Iruka-sensei? Are there anymore techniques that Kakashi-sensei can show us?"

"I don't know, is there?" he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi made a quick seal, "Henge." When the smoke cleared there was another Iruka.

Iruka's eyes widened and felt a blush in his cheeks when Kakashi…or he? Leered at him. The children missed it though; they were too amazed that there were two Iruka-senseis.

Iruka mentally smirked and made a quick seal, "Henge." A puff of smoke and there was a Kakashi.

Kakashi eyed the other man with brown eyes, the class going wild. Kakashi's breath hitched when a half-gloved hand caressed…his?...thigh rather sensually. But it was only caught by him, and he felt himself losing the game. Iruka dropped the henge and made a seal, "Kai," making Kakashi drop his henge as well.

Kakashi cleared his throat and murmured something before heading out the window.

Iruka mentally grinned, and put his attention back to his class, "Now then…" class continued, and Iruka held back a grin the whole time.

When Iruka returned to his apartment he found himself being pinned against the front door and lips hungrily kissing him. Eager hands undressed him and dipped under his waistband enough to follow the curve of his hipbones.

"You win," Kakashi said a bit too breathlessly.

Iruka couldn't help but grin.

It was wonderful to be in an equal relationship, and these games just made things interesting.

* * *

52. Deep in Thought

Iruka walked into the living after washing the dishes and found the jounin staring at the ceiling, his arms tucked under his head, obviously deep in thought. He walked over to the older man, contemplating if he should ask or not. Iruka smiled when mismatched eyes looked at him. Kakashi sat up and Iruka took a seat next to him.

"What were you thinking about?"

Kakashi smiled, "Us."

Iruka's eyebrows rose, "Oh?"

Kakashi nodded, and went back into his thoughts before looking at the younger man again, "Iruka, we've been together for three years now…"

"Three years and four months," Iruka smiled a blush finding its way onto his cheeks.

Kakashi chuckled, "Three years and four months," he smiled fondly at the younger man, memories of their time together coming back to him, "Iruka…I've been the happiest I've ever been during my time with you," his smiled softened, "And I would like…no, _love, _to continue our time…our lives together," he paused, nervousness creeping into the pit of his stomach, "Forever…as long as forever is for us."

Iruka looked at his lover, and smiled fondly at him, "I would love nothing more than that, Kakashi."

Kakashi swallowed and got off the couch, and knelt down on one knee, his mismatched eyes looked up at the shocked chocolate pair, "Iruka, will you let me spend the rest of my life with you?" he brought up a hand and opened a black velvet box, "Will you marry me, Iruka?" Even through thinking about the different outcomes and different ways of proposing, and actually rehearsing a way to propose, he realized that he was thinking too much about it. So he let his heart speak for him.

Iruka looked from his lover to the silver ring, then back at his lover, "Kakashi…" he cupped the pale face in his hands and slid off the couch, becoming eye level with the older man, "Of course I'll marry you," he sweetly kissed the older man, wrapping his arms around the pale neck, as arms wrapped around his waist.

Kakashi realized that he wasted too much time thinking about it.

* * *

53. Keeping a Secret

Their relationship wasn't unnatural in the village; their kind of relationship wasn't rare. That isn't the reason they keep it a secret.

"Iruka, you have to understand…," the jounin paused, choosing his words, "I have enemies…enemies that would do anything to get to me," he cupped the younger man's tan cheek, "even hurt you…and I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?" it wasn't taken as offense, he knew that this was difficult for the jounin to say, he was just asking to clear the water.

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm saying that they are my enemies…and they aren't dead for a reason…" he trailed off, letting the meaning sink in.

"Then…we should keep us…our relationship a secret," Iruka said, taking the words out of the jounin's mouth.

Kakashi looked at the younger man solemnly, "It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Iruka's eyes softened at the crack in the voice, "I know you're not ashamed, 'Kashi," he tried lightening the mood, "I've noticed the way you look at me in public," there was a slight tease in his voice, earning him a smile from the older man.

Kakashi's smile faltered, followed by a sigh, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, 'Kashi," he gave the older man a reassuring smile, "If this is how it has to be…just as long as I can be with you…" a blush crept onto his cheeks as mismatched eyes looked at him, "Then I think it's worth it."

Kakashi pulled the younger man closer and dropped back onto the bed, "Thank you, Ruru." He whispered. Even though, the guilt that laid in the pit of his stomach wouldn't leave.

Through this understanding the two nins have been extremely sneaky, making their relationship seem like a simple friendship as where Iruka would ask about Naruto and Team seven over lunch, giving them an excuse to have lunch together. Though, they were careful not to make it seem as if they were too close, because Kakashi feared, sadly, that even a good friend could be used against him.

But when Iruka heard that Kakashi was admitted to the hospital after passing out due to blood loss. He went numb. He expressed natural concern, but his mind was reeling. He remembered the jounin saying it was short mission, a week, no more than two. It had been three weeks, and now he was in the hospital? Blood loss. He thought, nothing major. His heart ached. He needed to see him. After his shift he went to hospital and asked for Kakashi's room.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, only family or close friends can see him right now." He knew what she meant, family or people close to the patient, such as lovers.

He hesitated, "How…how is he? Just…I just want to know how he is."

The nurse smiled warmly at him, before it faded, "All I can disclose to you is that his condition is critical."

Iruka felt numb again, _Just how much blood did he lose?...was it just blood loss?_ He looked back at the nurse, "When…when would I be able to see him?"

The nurse smiled, "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I know you two are friends, but even if I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

Iruka nodded in defeat. A turned away from the nurse's station. He didn't realize he walked home.

He couldn't sleep. The nagging feeling that he had to see the jounin with his own eyes to make sure he was alright. That he was alive. Wouldn't let him sleep. He tossed again and looked out his window. He sat up on the edge of the mattress and continued his gaze out the window. He shook his head and got dressed.

Tsunade looked at him, a look of understanding in her hazel eyes, "So you two have been in a relationship…for how long?"

"A year…," he said a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"And you've been keeping it a secret, because of Kakashi's paranoia, basically," she said, making sure she understood the chunin's explaination. Iruka nodded and she sighed, "You know I won't go around telling, I respect my shinobis' privacy and I understand his wanting to protect you," she leaned back on her chair and considered the younger man in front of her, "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" she asked concern in her voice, the man was visibly tense and she can not only sense, but see the man hasn't been resting.

"I need to see him," he downcast his gaze when his voice crack, "I…I need to make sure he's alright."

Tsunade looked the young chunin, a warm understanding in her eyes, "He was critically injured," she started, "Major blood loss, and at his attempt trying to make it back before the loss took its toll, he is suffering from major chakra depletion," she sighed, "We had trouble keeping him stable, Iruka…," she shook her head slowly, "I don't know if he was being stubborn, or what, but…it was as if he was fighting us. Like if he didn't want us to help."

Iruka felt like if he couldn't breathe, he felt tightness in his chest as Tsunade continued, "But he held on. I could have sworn he whispered something, but I didn't catch it," she smiled at the chunin, "though, now I have a good idea as what he might have said."

Iruka looked at her, "Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade stood and gestured Iruka to follow, "I don't want to keep you waiting. I just needed to let you know…before you saw him."

Iruka nodded and followed her.

They walked down the empty halls, the late shift nurse were the only exception.

"If anyone asks," she said above a whisper so only Iruka would hear her, "I'll say that you're a good friend of his, and needed to know he was alright," they continued down the hall, her heels echoing, "If they ask you, tell them I gave you permission for one day." Iruka looked at her, "to keep things inconspicuous, I would suggest coming every other day…because that's how rumors start," she frowned.

They reached a certain room and Tsunade placed her hand on the knob, and hesitated, "It's not pretty, Iruka. He has an IV on him, oxygen, and machines to keep him stable," she sighed and looked at the chunin, "He hasn't settled down. He needs to settled down, to relax, and let his body heal, and he's not doing it," her voice reflected her concern. She opened the door and let the chunin in.

Iruka's heart ached when he saw his lover. He was paler than usual, even in the dim light. The machines beeping softly in the room. Iruka moved closer and heard Tsunade close the door behind them. He reached the bed and looked at the pale face, _The blood loss…_he reminded himself. He stroked the exposed pale cheek that felt cool under his fingers. He felt tears threatening to spill, "Oh, 'Kashi," he said softly and cupped the pale jaw, stroking his thumb under the unscarred eye. His eyes softened when the older man seemed to lean in to the touch.

"You're having a good effect on him," Tsunade said softly, interrupting the moment. She went to the opposite side of the bed and hovered her hands above the torso. She nodded and looked at a machine; "He's relaxing…" she smiled warmly at the chunin, "Wish you would have come sooner."

Iruka looked back down at the pale man and continued to caress the pale cheek. He missed the fond smile Tsunade gave them.

"I'm glad he has you…," she said softly, "Now that I think about it…his admittance rate to the hospital has dropped through the past year."

Iruka looked up at her, a look of surprise on his face, "it has?"

Tsunade nodded and looked at Kakashi, "He's being more careful and actually not rushing through his missions," she looked back at Iruka, "And I think I know why…"

Iruka blushed and moved his gaze back to the jounin.

"You can stay as long as you want, but I would suggest you leave before dawn. You still have class tomorrow," she began to walk to the door, "Good night, Iruka-sensei."

"Good night, Tsunade-sama." He heard the door click shut. He took a pale hand in his and kissed the pale knuckles, "I'm sorry, 'Kashi," he whispered against them, "but I had to tell her…I had to see you." He felt tears weld up in his eyes and silently roll down his cheeks, "I'm so glad you're ok." The tears continued to roll down his cheeks, "I was so worried…" he said through the lump in his throat. He ducked his head as his tears couldn't seem to stop. His breath hitched when he heard a sudden whisper that he barely caught.

"Ruru…"

This was a secret that Iruka didn't regret telling.

* * *

54. Tower

They shared a kiss on top of the Hokage Tower. Their original occasion was to watch the stars, and the older man suggested that the Hokage Tower would be a great place to observe them from. Iruka learned that the jounin was right. The view wasn't obscured by any trees or clouds and the stars where bright against the dark navy blue sky. The kiss was spur of the moment, but it was turning rather heated, and neither of them were willing to break it, but the call for oxygen became too strong. Iruka's lust filled eyes looked at the older man as he pulled up his shirt, the cool air ghosting along his tan stomach. Pale hands caressed his exposed skin before then went down further and began to undo his pants; suddenly he was thrown out of his haze.

"Wait! We can't do this here!" he whispered harshly, vaguely wondering how star gazing turned into…_this._

"Don't worry," Kakashi gave him a reassuring smile, that turned into a grin, "You'll just have to hold back those wonderful noises and sounds your make." His hand dipped under the waistband and into the younger man's boxes and gently cupped the hardened member.

Iruka gasped and held back a moan. The hand moved away for a moment to pull his pants down pants his hips, before resuming their gentle stroking. Iruka pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, choking back moans and whimpers.

Kakashi moved away the hand and replaced it with his lips, grinning when he felt the younger man kiss him with enthusiasm and sudden need. He felt the chunin rock his hips against his hand, and the tan hands move to undo his pants. Kakashi broke the kiss, "Wait -," before he got the chance to protest the warm hand cupped his own arousal, rubbing it against the palm. He bit his lip as he choked back a groan and squeezed the younger man's erection, and watched as the younger man's lips parted in a silent moan.

"'Kashi," he said just above a whisper.

Kakashi leaned down and buried his face into the younger man's neck, bracing himself on his forearm, as the hand on his arousal wrapped it's fingers around his throbbing erection, and began to stroke it, slowly but so sensually that Kakashi's breath hitched several times, holding back moans. Hands increased their speed as Iruka's free hand pulled Kakashi's shirt up, revealing scar sensitive skin.

Kakashi moved his head up and looked at his flushed face lover, watched as the parted lips panted for air and let out silent moans and gasp. He kissed his lover, feeling himself near the edge. He brushed his thumb along the tip of the younger man's erection and added a twist to his strokes, the tan hips bucking against his hand. He broke the kiss to pant for air, his breath mingling with the younger man's. He dropped his head and he rocked his hips against the tan hand that has him so close, as his own hand quickened.

Iruka cupped the older man's face, raising the mismatched gaze to meet his. He became mesmerize by the flushed face of his lover, lips parted in fast short breaths, mismatched eyes hazed with lust and love. He watched as the mismatched eyes drifted close and heard a low moan rumble in the older man's throat as the jounin's body twitched above him, and felt the hot seeds hit his stomach. That face, that expressed pure pleasure and the body that gave over to it and made the jounin vulnerable in a pleasant way, only belonged to him. And it was beautiful. He watched as his lover came, as the pale, flushed face contoured with concentration of staying quiet and giving over to his orgasm, and watched as the face relaxed, hazy mismatched eyes opening to look into his and felt his own body twitch. He lost himself and felt a moan ready to rip out his throat, but lips effectively cut it off. His body jerked and added to the mess on his stomach as he went into a boneless state. He opened his eyes when a warm hand stroked his cheek.

"Beautiful," he whispered and deeply kissed the younger man.

They lazily left the Hokage Tower, and needless to say, neither of them was able to see it the same way ever again.

* * *

55. Waiting

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"At the bookstore?"

"Hn."

"…I have a feeling as to _why_, but just in case I'm mistaken…why?"

"The new Icha Icha is coming out today and the order while be here at 2pm – wait! Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I thought you were going to give me some company!"

"You thought _wrong._"

* * *

56. Danger Ahead

Kakashi stood in front of Iruka's front door, contemplating if he should knock, let himself in, or just go home.

_I shouldn't have done that_, he mentally kicked himself and continued to contemplate the door.

The door swung open to a glaring Iruka, "Are you just going to stand out there the whole night, or are you coming in?"

Kakashi cringed at the tone but nodded, regardless. He followed the younger man into the apartment and watched him disappear into the kitchen as he toed off his sandals.

Iruka came back into the living room with two cups of tea, and gave one to the older man. He then sat on the couch, sipping on his tea. Kakashi sat next to him, facing him and sipped on his own tea.

Kakashi sighed, "I want to apologize."

Iruka shrugged and continued sipping on his tea.

Kakashi frowned, "Really Iruka I –"

"Don't worry about it," Iruka looked at the older man, a small smile on his lips, "I won't hold it against you or anything," he took another sip from his tea, "You got angry and snapped. It happens."

Kakashi sighed; "It was a long day, and the mission with team seven was just frustrating…" he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess I was just asking for it then. Shouldn't have given you a hard time with that mission report," he sighed and looked at the older man, "I guess we both had rough days, huh?"

Kakashi chuckled and took a drink from his tea, "You know I was kind of scared coming here tonight."

Iruka laughed, "Are you serious?"

"When I left that mission room, Iruka, I had a 'what the hell did I just do?' moment," he chuckled, "I guess I didn't want to see you angry at me," his smiled faded when he remembered the surprised, hurt look on Iruka's face when he snapped in the mission room. He put his cup down and leaned towards the younger man, he cupped a cheek and turned Iruka's face towards him and sealed their lips in a sweet kiss.

Iruka placed his cup down and leaned back, pulling Kakashi with him. He broke the kiss and pulled off the hindering hitai ate, "Don't ever feel that you can't come here, alright?" he stroke a pale cheek as the older man smiled at him.

Kakashi felt foolish for thinking that it was 'dangerous' coming here, thinking that the younger man would be angry at him. Wasn't it he that always spoke of 'underneath the underneath'?

* * *

57. Sacrifice

Through his duty to Konoha, he's been sacrificing himself. At first, he didn't have anything to lose. He took missions, and joined ANBU. He didn't have a fear of dying, and that made him strong. Through this, he gained the name of "Copy Ninja Kakashi" for his Sharingan usage, and achieved the third tomoe in his Sharingan eye. He sacrificed himself, because it didn't matter, and in turn it made him strong. When he retired from ANBU, and only took ANBU missions occasionally, and rarely, the hokage questioned him as to why, and Kakashi couldn't answer, more like, he couldn't put it into words, but the Hokage understood either way. He continued taking missions, and continued to serve his duty. When he volunteers to become a jounin sensei, he never passed any of his teams, not because he was being difficult, but because they simply didn't pass and didn't understand the meaning of teamwork. But when team seven rolled around, he was more than pleased when they were the first team he passed. Part of him knew this meant something more. Through his teams' achievements he learned the name of the chunin that manned the mission desk and that he occasionally saw with Naruto, his name was Umino Iruka. And for the first time, in such as long time, he let himself fall. And when his team unpredictably fell apart, Iruka didn't let him think it was his fault. He didn't let him think that his sacrifice was for nothing.

* * *

58. Kick in the Head

Kakashi was training with team seven, and currently sparring with Naruto, blocking and dodging the blond boy's kicks and punches with ease.

"Is that Iruka-sensei?" he heard Sakura say from behind him, and he turned his head to Sakura's direction, just as Naruto was aiming for it. He staggered as the foot met its target, which apparently was the side of his head.

"Oh, never mind it's not."

He groaned and glared at Naruto was had a mortified look on his face before it turned into suppressed laughter. He continuing glaring and began to rub where the boy's foot met his head. Naruto snorted and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, laugh, don't apologize or anything," Kakashi grumbled.

Naruto burst out laughing, "Wait-wait until Iruka-sensei hears about this!" he ran off to inform his teammates of his achievement.

Kakashi groaned, _I'll never hear the end of this._

* * *

59. No Way Out

Iruka looked at Kakashi, and held his steady gaze.

The older man just smiled.

"If I agree," Iruka started, "You'll buy lunch, for a week?"

Kakashi nodded, "Even two weeks!" he said, trying to persuade the younger man, "And I'll take it to the Academy…_on time_."

Iruka was tempted. He sighed, "There no way out of this, is there?"

Kakashi grinned.

Iruka looked at the box in between them, eyeing it, as if trying to see what was in it, "I don't even get a clue as to what I'm getting myself into?"

Kakashi's grin grew, "I promise that you'll like it."

Iruka's eyed the older man, then the box, he was curious, and lunch for two weeks? He frowned and looked back at the older man, "Ok," he said slowly, as if waiting for something to pop out of the box.

Kakashi grinned and opened the box. Iruka blushed and mentally kicked himself for not being able to see through it. Though his curiosity got the best of him, and leaned a bit closer to have a better look, his blush deepened when in the back of his mind liked the fact that he couldn't get out of this.

* * *

60. Rejection

Iruka sighed in his sleep and shifted into a more comfortable position, snuggling closer to the warmth around him. His eyes snapped open when he felt fingers dip past his waistband. He caught the hand by wrist and looked up.

"Having trouble keeping your hands to yourself?" he asked lazily, his mind was still half-asleep.

Kakashi smirked, "More like having trouble keeping my hands off of you."

Iruka gave him a blank look and rolled over, turning his back to the older man, "Not gonna happen." He said, sighing as he wrapped himself with the blanket.

"But Ruru," he placed a hand on the younger man's hip.

"If you want to keep that hand, Kakashi, I would suggest you get it off of me…" he said, the threat still keeping its hold even though he was half-asleep.

Kakashi frowned, "But…can I just…" he scooted closer and spooned against the younger man.

Iruka sighed, "Fine, only if you behave. Now go to sleep."

Kakashi's frown turned into a pout and urged himself to sleep. Rejection was a painful, painful thing.


	7. 61 to 70

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 Warnings for #62 and #66

* * *

61. Fairy Tale

Iruka sighed and rolled over, trying to fall asleep.

"Can't fall asleep?"

Iruka shifted, and felt the older man roll onto his side to face him, "No."

Kakashi pulled the younger man closer, "Want me to tell you a story?"

Iruka scoffed in amusement, "What am I, five?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Once upon a time, there was a gardener named Iruka –"

"You're kidding me."

"Whose telling the story?" Kakashi chuckled and began again, "Once upon a time, there was a gardener named Iruka. He planted everything, and anything, and it always grew. He grew vegetables and fruits, that he sold to the nearby market. One day, while checking on his corn, he noticed crows picking at them," he gently tapped the younger man's bicep as an example, and felt him chuckle, "He realized after a couple days that no matter what he did, the crows wouldn't leave. So he decided to make a scarecrow. He took one of his old shirts, a worn pair of pants, and his favorite straw hat for luck. He took his time making this scarecrow. He took his time with every stitch and finishing touches. When the scarecrow was done, it took the duty of guarding the corn fields. And Iruka noticed, that it worked like a charm. After a few days, Iruka also noticed that he would talk to the scarecrow, and ended up naming it Kakashi," he felt the younger man chuckle, and felt his smile grow, "He would talk to this scarecrow, as if it was his best friend. And he didn't so feel so lonely anymore. But one day, a storm came without a warning. Iruka scrambled to protect his most sensitive crops, and as he was going inside he noticed his scarecrow, his Kakashi, was ready to be blown away by the wind. He panicked, and took Kakashi inside his home, and leaned him near the fireplace to dry. However, the young man's panic in the storm took its toll during the night. Iruka became feverish and sick, to the point where he felt helpless. Through his fever he felt someone place a cool rag on his forehead and bring him water. He didn't have enough sense to think much about it, but he whispered "Thank you" anyway. In the morning, he felt better, but not well enough, and the storm was still causing rain and wind. When he woke up, he saw the scarecrow in his room, and instead of being scared or suspicious, he smiled and offered it a "Good Morning" before he slipped back into sleep. The next day, Iruka got out of bed, and before he left his bedroom, he gave the scarecrow a peck on the cheek, blushing when he realized what he did," he heard Iruka chuckle and continued, "When he went outside and found crows picking at his corn he realized that Kakashi was still inside. He tried to shoo the crows away but they only continued picking. But when a figure with a straw hat came hurling itself, the crows disappeared. Iruka watched the man as he turned and gave him a peck on the cheek…," he trailed off noticing the younger man snuggling closer, "Hmm? Don't you want to know what happens?"

Iruka closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, "They fall in love, and live happily ever after…"

Kakashi smiled and kissed the younger man's forehead, "The scarecrow thanked Iruka for being so kind to him, even though he wasn't human." He held the younger man tighter and kissed him softly, "Good night, love…"

* * *

62. Magic

_Those fingers in my hair…_

Iruka threaded his fingers into the silver locks, pulling the older man closer and deepening the kiss. Their hips became flush and their arousals grinded sweetly against each other, as they lost themselves in the heated kiss. Kakashi pulled away, brushing their lips together as the fingers in his hair tipped his head back, allowing the younger man access to his neck.

_That sly come hither stare…_

Kakashi was lost in daze when he felt the warm body move away. He looked at the younger man with lust filled eyes as Iruka slowly pulled off his shirt, chocolate eyes looked at him and it sent a shiver down his spine. Iruka turned, keeping his gaze on the older man as he did so, as he walked into the bedroom. Kakashi nearly stumbled as he followed.

_That strips my conscience bare…_

Kakashi stripped off his own shirt as he stood in front of the younger man, and as soon as the shirt was gone, hands roamed over his bare skin. Expertly trailing over sensitive scars that sent shudders down his spine. He trailed his own hand along the diagonal scar that crossed the younger man's back, making him arch towards him, and moan; the sight only fueled his lust.

_  
It's witchcraft._

_And I've got no defense for it…_

He gently pushed the nude younger man down onto the bed, gasping in surprise when Iruka rolled them over. He groaned as the younger man began rocking his hips against his, entwining their fingers, giving the younger man more control. Kakashi moaned and rocked back, his hands were placed on the tan hips as his lover leaned down to kiss him. Passion filled the room.

_The heat is too intense for it…_

Kakash's breath hitched as Iruka began to roll his hips. He felt himself blush when he gave a loud moan, and felt the lips kissing his neck grin. He dragged his hands and began to knead the firm round muscle, making the younger man moan in appreciation. He felt his body flush, and felt like if it was on fire, and like if he read his mind, Iruka sat up and began to impale himself or his erection. His eyes watched as the sweat glistening tan body arched as he impaled himself. His gaze locked with the chocolate pair.

_  
What good would common sense for it do…_

They set a steady rhythm. Kakashi choked on his moans as Iruka flexed around him, pulling him deeper into the heated passion they shared. He pulled the younger man into an equally heated kiss. He felt the younger man's hands drag along his pectorals and began to tease his nipples making him groan, and he felt his body twitch under the pleasure. Hips moved on their own accord as low moans and sighs mixed with the sound of skin meeting skin.

_'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft.  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo…_

Kakashi locked his gaze with the younger man's as he felt the tightness in his stomach all too soon. He gripped the tan hips, trying to let his lover know that he didn't want to come too soon. Iruka slowed his pace, smiling down at his lover and leaned down to kiss the other man, his fingers threading into the silver strands as his own hair created a curtain around them, separating them from the world. It was only them.

_When you arouse the need in me…_

Kakashi raised his knees and began to thrust into the younger man, hitting the sensitive gland with such accuracy it had the younger man crying out. Iruka collapsed against him, catching himself on his shoulders, and felt the hot pants of air hit his chest. Whispers of his name making him thrust harder into the younger man, and whispers of 'more' had him driving him faster. He thrust upward as tan hips pushed down. Their rhythm turned suddenly desperate, and it both of the men moaning as the pleasure filled them.

_  
My heart says yes indeed in me…_

He rolled them over and raised the tan hips, legs wrapped around his waist as he hit deeper in the younger man, watching as the tan body arch off the bed and moan and cry out in pleasure. He took a tan leg and hooked it on his shoulder, and felt himself slide in deeper, earning him a cry of pleasure from the younger man, that held his name. His hand slid along his lover's thigh feeling the skin break out in Goosebumps, making him smile that the younger man would be so sensitive to such a gentle touch regardless of their lovemaking.

_  
Proceed with what you're leading me to…_

Kakashi felt Iruka twitch and whimper, he slowed his pace a fraction and took the younger man's ignored member into his hand, caressing it with his thumb and began stroking it. He groaned when the tan hips began to desperately move against him, rocking into his hand and back against him. The younger man's breathing became short pants for air as he gripped onto the sheets desperate for 

something to hold on to. Kakashi felt Iruka near the edge and began to pump his hand faster.

_It's such an ancient pitch, But one I wouldn't switch…_

He watched, as if it was something new, as the other man came, a moan that carried his name passing through those delicious lips, in that voice that sent a shiver down his spine. He watched as the white semen splattered against the tan stomach that heaved with pants for air, and the tan body arching off the bed. It never ceased to amaze him. He groaned as Iruka's resulting contraction pulled him off the edge as well, his hips slapping and jerking a last few times as he emptied his own seed inside the younger man. Iruka gasped under him and arched off the bed, shuddering at the feeling.

_  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you._

Kakashi collapse against his lover, and warm arms instantly wrapped around him as he panted and gasped for air. He sighed as the gentle fingers threaded into his hair, and scratching the back of his neck. Never would he have thought he would have fallen in love. Never would he have thought that his love would be returned. Never would he have thought that someone so kind would care about him so deeply, nor would he have ever imagined that he would care so much about someone else.

"'Kashi…"

The soft whisper made him smile. Never would he have thought he would be so happy.

* * *

_  
_63. Do Not Disturb

Iruka dropped onto his back and onto the thick futon on the floor, a content sigh followed. He heard the older man chuckle as he walked into the room.

"This was a great idea, 'Kashi."

Kakashi looked down at his lover, his eyes traveling over the exposed thighs from the slightly opened yukata, "Isn't it?" He moved his gaze to the private hotspring that glowed with the setting sun.

Iruka propped himself up and smiled up at the older man, "Want to go into the hotspring?" he stood up and took the older man's hand and tugged slightly.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. Iruka grinned at him as his free hand tugged at his obi, undoing it and letting his yukata fall open and drape off his shoulders. Kakashi's eyes widened and felt himself blush, "Iruka…"

Iruka only smiled and tugged the older man's obi off, letting the yukata slide open. He snaked his hand into the opening and placed his hand on the small of his back, "Let's go into the hotspring…," Iruka said softly, a blush dusking his cheeks.

Kakashi grinned and let the younger man pull him outside. He was glad he put the "Do not disturb" sign on their door.

* * *

64. Multitasking

Iruka found Kakashi sharpening Kunai as he passed the living and went into the kitchen. _Wait…_He backtracked and looked at the jounin, and then at the pug holding down a book.

"Kakashi…what are you doing?"

"Sharpening," Kakashi said without looking up, but rather at his book.

Iruka had a sinking feeling that this wasn't a good idea, "Kakashi, I don't think you should read and sharpen Kunai at the same time."

The pug grunted, "I tried telling him that too."

Kakashi glared at the pug, then looked at the kunai he was sharpening before placing it next to him and taking another, "But I was getting at a good part."

Pakkun looked at Iruka, "This is his idea of multitasking."

"Multitasking of how to be an idiot?"

Kakashi frowned, but continued his reading and sharpening.

Iruka sighed and took a seat next to the jounin, and began to sharpening a kunai. He looked at Pakkun, "This way there's a less chance of him getting hurt by his idiocy."

"I'm sitting right here, you know."

"Good," both Pakkun and Iruka scowled him.

* * *

65. Horror

Kakashi knocked on Iruka's front door. No answer. He frowned, _He should be here by now._ He tried the knob and found it unlocked. He furrowed his eyebrow and entered the dark apartment. His eye scanned the room, but didn't sense anything wrong. He let the door shut with a click, _I guess I could just wait for him_. He sighed and frowned, _I'll take a nap or something_. He bypassed the living room and went straight to the bedroom. That's where he almost had a heart attack. Iruka jumped out of the shadows and simply yelled out "Boo!" he stumbled back, lacking grace as his heart started up again with a nearly painful thump. Even though, his hand went for a kunai on instinct, but as if the younger man was expecting it, he felt him straddle his lap, lips kissing him and a warm hand stopping his. Iruka pulled away smiling at the wide eyed panting man.

"Wh-what was that for!?" Kakashi sputtered.

Iruka laughed, "I knew it was going to be tricky, but it was so worth it," his smile made the jounin's frantic heart relax.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," he tried pouting, but the adrenaline was still in his system.

"I nearly gave the great Sharingan Kakashi a heart attack?" Iruka asked teasingly.

"Still don't know why you did that," he said, blushing when he remembered exactly why they were on the floor.

Iruka tilted his head, "Seriously?"

Kakashi frowned, "I'm not a psychic –"

"Trick or Treat!"

Kakashi looked at the door in shock, "You're kidding me."

Iruka laughed and got off the older man's lap and headed for the door, "Happy Halloween, 'Kashi."

* * *

66. Traps

Iruka walked in to his apartment and dumped his stuff near the entrance, and shed off his flak vest. The humid spring weather was making his clothes stick to him and having spend nearly all day with the children with Kunai practice, it just didn't help. He sighed and tugged at his collar as he pulled off his sweaty hitai ate.

_Oh, a cold shower sounds good right about now_, he smiled and made his way to his bedroom, finished undressing and went straight to his bathroom. He sighed as the cool water hit his skin, he dipped his head in the spray and smiled in content. He jumped when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hmm, this is just what I needed," Kakashi said in content as the spray hit his face.

Iruka turned around and looked at his lover, "Why are you so dirty?"

Kakashi tilted his head.

Iruka glared, "I mean literally." He looked at the dirty silver hair.

"Oh, a mission with team seven," he shrugged and pulled the younger man closer under the spray, and pressed him against the tiled wall.

Iruka reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured a generous amount onto the jounin's head and began scrubbing, smiling when the older man closed his eyes and purred under the ministration. He maneuvered the older to the spray and leaned his head back, his mouth going dry as he watched the 

suds and water travel along the pale skin. He got the sponge and soap and began to clean the older man, pulling him closer to reached around to his back. Kakashi bucked against him as his slick fingers slid between the clef of his cheeks.

"Iruka?" he asked a bit shock at his lover's ministration.

Iruka grinned despite his blush, "I'm just being thorough," he probed at the older man's entrance, feeling the pale body buck against him at the unfamiliar feeling. He slowly pushed a finger in, keeping his eyes on the pale face, searching for any discomfort. The older man gasp turned into a groan and pressed against him, grinding their arousals together. Iruka kissed the pale neck and pushed in another finger. And crooked them, teasing the sensitive gland.

"Oh god- Iruka," he buried his face into the younger man's neck, feeling his hips move on their own accord. Kakashi found himself trapped and giving himself over to the younger man, gasping and panting against the tan neck, sparks that nearly made his knee give way. A hand between his shoulder blades supported him as hips grinded against each other. He held the younger man closer, placing his hand on the small of his lover's back as his lips met the other pair. He felt his body flush as he came too soon, jerking against the tan body, moaning when teeth lightly bit his neck. He shuddered when the fingers withdrew. He looked at his flushed lover and reached between them, and grasped the younger man's erection. Iruka whimpered and jerked against him, as the tan hips rocked against his hand. He locked his lover into a passionate kiss, determined to bring the younger man to his climax. It didn't take long for Iruka to twitch and come into his hand. He hardly caught the younger man whose knees gave way. He smiled as the younger man nuzzled his neck and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're giving me ideas, Ruru," he purred into the younger man's ear.

Iruka blushed, but couldn't help but grin. It seemed that Kakashi could be submissive when trappe – uh, persuaded properly.

* * *

67. Playing the Melody

Iruka was cleaning out the hallway closet, making room for his lover's things. The thought of Kakashi officially moving in made his smile and chuckle at himself. He came across a thin black case covered in dust. He quirked an eyebrow and cleaned the dust with the old rage he was using. He opened the case and his eyes softened as he looked at the silver flute. Memories of when his mother used to play, mostly during the holidays, came flooding back at him. He remembered when his mother tried teaching him how to play. He picked up the pieces and put it together. He tested the keys and lifted the mouthpiece to his mouth and blew. It squeaked and he flinched. He tried again, and another squeak.

"You're terrible at that," Kakashi said and placed a box in the living room.

Iruka frowned, "I would like to see you do better," he waved the flute at him accusingly.

Kakashi smiled and sat cross legged on the floor next to Iruka, "May I?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow and handed him the flute. He watched as the older man tested the keys as he did a few moments ago. He watched as Kakashi got familiar with the instrument and placed the mouthpiece on his mouth and began to play. Iruka's eyes widened in shock. The melody was slow in tempo, crescendos came and went with such ease and skill. Iruka became entranced by the older man's music. He watched as pale fingers played along the keys and the mismatched eyes kept their downcast gaze. He listened to the flow of the notes, how the older man's breaths went unnoticed, making Iruka realize the older man's breath control and lung capacity. At some point the mismatched eyes closed as the melody became slower and softer. There was a soft emotion with the way the notes were played and the tone was beautiful. The older man played a long whole note that faded, leaving a ringing echo in the apartment.

Kakashi put the flute down and looked at it fondly, "It plays well," he looked up at the amazed chunin, "Whose is it?"

Iruka looked at the older man, then at the flute, "My mother's…it was my mother's."

Kakashi looked up t his lover, "She knew how to play?"

Iruka smiled fondly at the memories, "Yes, she tried teaching me once…didn't really work out," he gave a nervous chuckle, "I didn't know you knew how to play."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sensei taught me. It gave me something to do when I wasn't training or on a mission. It's relaxing."

Iruka smiled at his lover, "Listening to you play is relaxing too."

Kakashi felt himself blush, "I haven't played in a long time, I'm surprised I still remember," he chuckled, "Ah, it must the sharingan," he took the flute apart and put it back into the case.

"You should play more often."

Kakashi smiled, "I think I will."

* * *

68. Hero

The long ladder hit the wall as Iruka angrily put it in place. How the brats managed to get…darts? On the ceiling and along the wall, was beyond him. The worst part about it would be that the darts were _scattered_. Iruka groaned and climbed the ladder, "When I find out who did this…" he grumbled and began to put the darts out. And for some reason, these darts were _huge_, he wondered. He shifted his weight and swung with the ladder to reposition it. He began to pull on a stubborn dart, and began to think it was glued, "I swear if some of these are glued –" the dart suddenly came off jerking Iruka back. Iruka yelped as he fell off the ladder. He braced himself but instead of meeting the floor, he heard a grunt and strong arms catch him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the lone blue eye that was looking at him, equally as surprised.

"Ah, it must be my lucky day," Kakashi said, a smile in his eye.

Iruka blushed, his gaze passing the older man and watched in horror as the darts began to fall. Kakashi noticed as well and leapt out of the way, some of the darts vibrating as they hit the floor.

"It must be _my _lucky day," Iruka said sarcastically, and pressed a palm against his hitai ate.

"But it was a good thing I came, right?" he looked at the darts, "Though I need to ask –"

"Please don't, because I have _no _idea."

* * *

69. Annoyance

Iruka was hunched over the coffee table trying to finish his grading. He ignored the sigh that came from the couch. He continued reading the paper, marking its corrections with a red pen.

"Iruka," Kakashi drawled, and snapped his book shut.

"What is it, Kakashi?" he continued reading the paper and his marking.

Kakashi sighed and got off the couch, and squeezed himself behind his lover, "Iruka…"

"What?" he put the paper in the done pile and took another, the writing reminded him much of a certain silver haired jounin. He felt the older man nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Iruka…I'm bored," he practically whined. And it made Iruka's eyebrow twitch, because when the jounin gets bored…

"Kakashi I can't entertain you right now, I need to finish grading these," he continued trying to read the chicken scratch.

Kakashi sighed and rested his head on the back of his lover's, "But Iruka…"

"Kakashi," he said in a warning tone.

Kakashi loosely wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and propped his chin on a shoulder, looking at the paper Iruka was trying to read, "Wow, that kid's writing is terrible."

Iruka could just _feel_ the headache coming on, "You're writing isn't any better."

Kakashi frowned, "At least I can read that."

"Again, your writing isn't any better."

After a while Kakashi began to nibble on the younger man's earlobe.

"Kakashi," he said in a warning tone again.

Kakashi only grinned and continued his ministration, dropping his nibbling to the tan neck and right below the earlobe, the spot that turned the chunin into puddy.

Iruka felt a shudder coarse through him and the pen in his hand drop to the coffee table with a clink. He leaned his head away from the mouth, giving it better access and felt his eyes drift close as the lips and teeth continued to nibble and suck.

Kakashi grinned when he heard a sigh come from those parted lips.

Iruka snapped his eyes open and shoved the older man away, "Kakashi! I need to finish grading these papers!" he scowled.

Kakashi sighed and rested his forehead on the younger man's shoulder, "Are you almost done?"

"Not really," he sounded a bit apologetic.

After a good thirty minutes, Kakashi began to get restless, though he didn't leave his spot from behind the younger man.

Iruka felt the slender fingers trace invisible patterns along his thighs and his back, and tried not to snort with Kakashi wrote "I'm bored" and began to elaborate on the phrase. At some point the older man began to draw on his back, half of his mind trying to draw the picture mentally as the other concentrated on grading. After a while the older man settled down. Leaning his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, am I annoying you?" he asked softly.

Iruka shook his head, smiling, "No, but if you weren't here I would be annoyed by these essays." He felt the jounin smile against his shoulder.

He had a high tolerance for annoyance, and the older man's behavior never even begins to stir it. Sure the older man could make him lose his temper at times, but that was a whole different story.

* * *

70. 67 percent

Iruka looked up from his book that he was _trying _to read, and watched the man pace the living room.

"Would you just sit down," Iruka told the older man, and tried returning to his book, and the page that he was about to read for the sixth time.

Kakashi frowned and sat on the couch, feeling restless, he began to drum his fingers against his knee.

And Iruka heard it regardless, "Kakashi, can't you just be patient?"

Kakashi groaned and slumped against the couch's back, "I can't," he turned his head to the younger man, "Isn't it almost done?"

Iruka looked at the older man as if he thought he was kidding and then at the timer on the coffee table, "No it still needs another half hour."

"Half hour?" Kakashi asked disbelieving.

Iruka gave him a blank expression, "Yes. You can wait fifteen minutes."

Kakashi sighed, "So it's like…what? Half done?"

Iruka shrugged, "It's been in there longer than fifteen minutes, maybe sixty percent or something."

Kakashi grinned, "Would you say about sixty nine percent?"

Iruka shrugged, not looking up at the older man, "Maybe sixty five sixty seven percent…" he looked up, "Why are we having this conversation? Your cake will be ready when it's ready."

Kakashi pouted, "but I want it now."

Iruka took a deep breath and tried to read his book again, "You're such a kid sometimes." He looked up again, "Why did you say sixty nine percent?"

Kakashi grinned.

Iruka furrowed an eyebrow before he blushed and threw a cushion at the older man, "You pervert!"

Kakashi laughed, "Why did you say sixty seven?" he countered.

Iruka blushed, "I don't know! At least my mind wasn't in the gutter like yours!"

Kakashi laughed again, "How much longer?"

Iruka sighed and looked at the timer, "seven minutes."

"Seven minutes?" Kakashi practically whined.

"And you have to let it cool."

"What!?"

Iruka gave the jounin a disbelieving look, "You can't eat it _hot._"

Kakashi frowned.

"Next time you crave cake, to the point where you're willing to _bake_ it, we'll just buy it."

"Are you sixty seven percent sure about that?" he teased, and a another cushion met his face.


	8. 71 to 80

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 warning for #73

* * *

71. Obsession

Kakashi threaded his fingers into the chocolate strands, watching his fingers disappear and tangle into them. He occasionally scratched the younger man's scalp, smiling as a smile bloomed and the chocolate eyes fluttered close.

Iruka was on the borderline of sleep and wake as he felt the fingers massage his scalp, "Kakashi…" he said sleepily, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi continued to thread his fingers into the dark strands.

"Why do you like my hair so much?" he asked softly, opening his eyes to look at the older man, "Are you obsessed with it or something?" there was a tease in his voice.

Kakashi chuckled, "I like your hair…" he hesitated, "It feels soft."

Iruka gave the older man a questioning look, "What?"

Kakashi smiled fondly at the younger man, "Your hair feels soft against my fingers," he pulled his hand away and put it palm face up, "Even though their scarred and calloused."

Iruka looked at the pale hand and noticed the thin white scars along the palm and fingers. He took the hand into his and kissed the palm, "I like your hands," he said softly, a blush finding its way onto his cheeks.

"Oh?" Kakashi continued smiling at his lover, "And why's that?"

Iruka smiled against the scarred palm, "Because even thought they are scarred and calloused, and can wield a kunai expertly, they are gentle…at least with me they are."

Kakashi's eyes softened and pulled his hand away and returned to his ministration, "As for obsession…" he drawled, and kissed the younger man's forehead, "It's not your hair I'm obsessed over," he whispered against skin and moved to kiss his lover, delving his tongue into the warm mouth. The mouth and the man he just couldn't get enough of.

* * *

72. Mischief Managed

"Kakashi! Keep your hands off of those damn cookies!" Iruka said in his sensei voice.

The jounin froze and hid a grin, "Why are you making cookies anyway?"

Iruka gave a frustrated sigh, "It's a fellow sensei's birthday tomorrow, and I know her fairly well, so I thought that instead of buying her gift, I could just make cookies."

"So…" Kakashi drawled and eyed the cooling cookies, "you can't spare any?"

"No," Iruka deadpanned.

"Not even one?" Kakashi's hand itched for one, and inched itself closer. A tan hand caught it by the wrist, and he looked up, frowning. Before he could protest and try to persuade the younger man into letting him have come cookies lips met his in a searing kiss. Iruka moved forward, making him move back until he hit a wall. He groaned into the kiss and moved his hand to the back of his lover's neck to deepen the kiss. Tongues tasted each other and he felt a sudden need for his lover, but the warm mouth and body moved away.

"If you behave yourself, you'll get something better than cookies," Iruka said in a sultry voice.

Kakashi swallowed and nodded.

Iruka grinned and went back to his baking.

* * *

73. I Can't

The fingers slowly pumped into him, stretching him and carefully preparing him. He bit his lip and urged his body to relax.

"Iruka?" mismatched eyes looked at him with concern, "Relax, Ruru," the older man kissed his inner thigh in a soothing gesture.

He gave a sharp nod and tried to breathe. His body twitched when the older man pushed in a third fingers, a whimper escaping his throat.

"Iruka," Kakashi looked down at his flushed lover, "Iruka…don't force yourself, if you don't want to do this -."

"No -," Iruka shook his head, "It-it's not that I-I don't want to…"

"Iruka…," he felt the inner muscles trying to push his fingers out, "You –"

"Please, 'Kashi," his body shuddered, "I want this, if it's with you, I want this."

Kakashi looked at his lover, considering him, and checking for any doubts, "Are you sure?"

Iruka gave a sharp nod.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed the younger man as his fingers withdrew and positioned himself at the younger man's entrance, "If you want me to stop, tell me alright?" the brushed away the loose bangs on the tan forehead, "This is important, alright?" he stroked the younger man's cheek, "I don't want to hurt you, Ruru."

Iruka nodded, his eyes softening, "I-I'm ready, 'Kashi."

Kakashi began to push in, keeping his eyes on the younger man's tan face. He watched as the chocolate eyes screwed shut. He stopped, trying to keep himself in control from pushing in deeper into the tight heat around him, "Iruka?"

"G-go," came the strained response, "M-move – p-please."

"Iruka, look at me," he cupped a tan cheek and brushed his thumb along the tip of the scar, "Look at me, Ruru." His breath caught when the younger man gasped and opened his eyes, he felt his heart ache when he saw tears in the chocolate eyes. "I'm hurting you…," his voice cracked and he slowly pulled out of his lover.

Iruka tensed as the older man pulled out, and a sense of relief overcame him, "Kakashi -."

"I didn't want to hurt you, Iruka…"

"You didn't -," his eyes widened when a thumb brushed away tears from his eyes.

"Please don't lie to me, Iruka," he said softly, "I can't…we can't do this if it hurts you, Ruru."

"But - ," he didn't know what to say, feeling torn between not being able to please his lover and embarrassment, and suddenly he felt insecure, "I do want to, Kakashi," he sat up and cupped the older man's face, "I…," he dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi shook his head, a small smile on his lips, "Don't be, Ruru. It's alright."

Iruka shook his head, "But you want it…and…and I can't…"

Kakashi kissed the younger man's forehead, "Don't beat yourself up over this, Iruka."

"What if…" Iruka blushed, "What if we try something…uh, smaller…"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"You know…to…uh…" Iruka stopped, his cheeks heating up.

"To what?" Kakashi was now curious.

"To…um…get used to it?" Iruka averted his gaze, suddenly feeling foolish. He was suggesting sex toys? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"You mean a di – mmph" a hand over his mouth cut him off, the younger man giving him a mortified expression.

Iruka's blush deepened and he stammered, "I-I was thinking that w-we can try that…m-maybe…" his hand drop, "I don't know…"

Kakashi looked leaned his head and lock his gaze with the younger man, "You don't want that do you…"

Iruka looked at his lover, surprised as if he could read his mind. No, he didn't want to lose his virginity to a sex toy, he wanted to give himself to Kakashi. He didn't want a toy inside of him, he wanted the man he loves. He looked down, dejected and helpless. A warm hand tipped his head up, and soft lips kissed his, a kiss that literally took his breath away.

Kakashi brushed his lips against the younger man's, "Make love to me, Iruka."

Iruka's eyes widened, a blush finding its way back into his cheeks, "What?"

Kakashi smiled and rolled back onto the bed, pulling Iruka's on top of him, "Make love to me."

Iruka's eyes softened, "Kakashi you don't have to -," fingers against his lips cut him off.

"If it's with you, I want to."

Iruka smiled down at his lover, and leaned down, sealing their lips in a passionate kiss.

The night was passionate and sensual, and so tender that it surpassed their expectations. Kakashi learned that Iruka was a gentle, passionate lover, one that blew his mind away and made him forget his name. Iruka always made sure Kakashi came first, sometimes with only prostate stimulation. And Kakashi realized that he wouldn't have done this with anyone else.

* * *

74. Are You Challenging Me?

Iruka was wiping off his chalkboard before he headed home. He looked over when he heard someone enter his classroom.

"Yo," came the usual greeting.

Iruka smiled and returned to his erasing, "Hey."

Kakashi looked around as opted on sitting on the chunin's desk, "Are you almost done?"

Iruka nodded and moved to the other half of the board.

Kakashi looked around again, and his gaze fell on the younger man's behind.

Iruka slowly turned his head when he felt the older man's gaze on him, and blushed when he caught the jounin looking at his ass, "What do you think you're looking at you pervert?!"

Kakashi grinned despite his mask, "My prize for tonight."

Iruka blushed hotter and threw the eraser on instinct, and to his horror, it hit the jounin square in the face. The eraser bounced off and Kakashi looked at the chunin with a look of surprise. Iruka blushed hotter and tried not to laugh at the imprint of chalk on the black mask.

"Well," Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask and tried dusting it off while coughing a bit. He pulled back his hitai ate and wiped away any that was on his exposed part of his face, "First Naruto, then you…I can see where he gets it from."

Iruak gave an embarrassed chuckle and opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a towel he had incase of emergencies, "Here let me help," he began to wipe the older man's face and chuckled when Kakashi scrunched up his face like a child.

"What was that for anyway?" Kakashi asked when Iruka pulled away the towel.

Iruka blushed again and shrugged, "I felt kind of challenged."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "Challenged?"

"You were assuming you were going to get some tonight."

Kakashi frowned, "Does that mean I'm not?"

Iruka leered at the older man, "Not the way you were thinking you were going to get it."

Kakashi blinked as a blush found its way onto his cheeks, before grinning, "Are you challenging me?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his lips, "I don't think so."

Kakashi swallowed and felt his blush return when part of him was glad that it wasn't a challenge.

* * *

75. Mirror

Kakashi didn't like mirrors. Every time he would cross one and see his reflection he either hated it, or felt like a fool. When the sharingan eye would look back at him, he would feel a pang of guilt. When a younger version of his father looked back at him, he would either feel hate or sadness. So he avoided mirrors. He avoided his reflection. His mask helped for the most part. He couldn't do anything about the hair that made him into a mini version of his father when he was a child. But he wouldn't do anything about it. It was something he couldn't make himself do.

However, he found himself looking into the mirror as he dressed into a new buttoned up shirt and jeans. And for once, he looked at himself. Not at his Sharingan or the face that looked too much like someone he lost. But him. Kakashi. And wondered exactly what Iruka saw in him. He felt, and to his embarrassment, saw a blush grow on his cheeks when he thought about the chunin. He felt himself smile as he turned away from the mirror and walked out of his bathroom. He had an anniversary to celebrate with a certain scarred chunin.

* * *

76. Broken Pieces

Iruka walked into his apartment, tired and just wanting a long hot bath. But as soon as he entered his apartment he knew something was wrong. He frowned and shed off his flak vest and hitai ate. He heard 

scampering and hurried clicks on his wooden floor. He narrowed his eyes and walked into his kitchen and froze when he found Kakashi. Just _sitting_ there.

"Yo," Kakashi chirped.

Iruka looked at him suspiciously, _Did he just chirp at me?_ "Hey…" he replied slowly, looking around. He looked back at his lover and sighed, "Just tell me."

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Iruka narrowed his eyes at the innocent tone, _Something is going on…_He took a step forward and kicked something, making it skid along the floor. He slowly lowered his gaze and saw a white piece of porcelain. He raised his gaze back to the tense jounin, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi growled and stodd, "Damnit, Pakkun! You didn't get all of them!"

Pakkun trotted into the kitchen, "Uh, sorry boss," he hesitated and took the piece before hastily leaving the kitchen.

Iruka watched the pug leave and watched the pale blue eye visibly twitch, the pale face in a expression of disbelief, "What did you do?" he asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

Kakashi wearily looked at his lover, "It's really not my fault –"

"What's not your fault?"

Kakashi averted his gaze, "Really Iruka, let me explain," he sighed, "I wanted to clean for you, since you told me that you haven't had much time to tidy up the place. So I started in the kitchen. I took out the dishes," he gestured at the cupboard, "and stacked them up, and put them on the table," he patted said table, "While I was cleaning, I summoned Pakkun to keep me company…," he scratched the back of his neck, "That's where it gets ugly…"

Iruka could just _see _where this was going.

"He started to criticize that I was making a bigger mess and whatnot, and when I swiped at his with the rag I was using he dodged it…and hit the table pretty hard."

Iruka's expression dropped, _Only you Kakashi…_

Kakashi gave a nervous chuckle, "And, well…the dishes fell…" he made a motion with his arms. He frowned, "Then I had to clean that up before you got back home."

Iruka frowned, "Did you think I wasn't going notice?"

"Well, that's another thing," Kakashi tried chuckling but Iruka's glare cut it off, "I was…uh, going to replace them with mine, you know, that ones I hardly use…"

Iruka's palm met his face, "You do realize my plates and dishes are not all white like yours, right?" he dropped his hand, "and I have more than you."

Kakashi blinked, "I did not think about that."

"Of course you didn't," he deadpanned.

Kakashi frowned, "It wasn't my fault. I'm sorry, I'll replace your broken dishes, ok?"

"Kakashi…I'm afraid to ask, but where are all of the broken pieces?"

Kakashi's expression dropped, "You don't want to know, believe me."

Iruka nodded and took his word for it.

* * *

77. Test

Kakashi rolled over in his nap, waking up to find his lover hunched over the coffee table, what he assumed, grading. He sat up and stretched, "How's your grading coming along?"

"Hmm," Iruka marked the paper he was holding, "These test…are going to be the end of them…"

Kakashi chuckled and moved to sit on the floor next to his lover, "Want me to help?"

"Sure," he divided his stack and gave it to the jounin along with a red pen, "Do you need the key?"

"Nah, I think I'm fine," he began to read over the test, positioning his pen ready to mark off any wrong answer.

A good three minutes passed, and the pen didn't move, "Uh, Kakashi? Do you need help or something?"

Kakashi slowly looked at his lover, "uh, I think I need the key."

Iruka gave him an amused grin, "Oh? Too difficult for you?"

Kakashi frowned, "You don't expect me to know mission report protocol do you?...when I hardly follow it."

Iruka sighed, "You know, do you not follow protocol because you don't _know_ it or because you simply forgot?"

Kakashi blushed and looked away and back at the test he was trying to grade, "Can I just have the key?"

Iruka chuckled and handed him the key, maybe he'll learn a thing or two.

* * *

78. Drink

Iruka sat the mission desk and looked up as he heard someone enter. He felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed a certain silver haired jounin walk in. He rubbed the horizontal scar on his nose in a nervous gesture, and stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing, _Get a grip of yourself, it's just Kakashi-sensei._

He snapped out of his musing when a mission report was slipped into his field of vision.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said in a gretting sort of way, and Iruka could hear the smile in the deep voice.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei," he took the mission report, read it over and stamped it, "Thank you for your hard work Kakashi-sensei." He smiled up at the jounin and continued his filing. When he didn't feel the jounin leave, he looked up meeting the intent gaze the jounin was giving him, "Uh…do you need something?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, and averted his gaze, "Uh…Iruka-sensei, would you like to join me for a drink tonight?" he looked back chunin behind the desk, "Only the two of us?"

Iruka's eyes widened and felt his cheeks heat up again, "I – uh –"

"If – if you don't want to -," _am I stuttering? _Kakashi felt himself blush under his mask.

"No – I mean yes! Uh, yes I would like to join you for a drink, Kakashi-sensei," he smiled up at the jounin.

Kakashi's eye turned into an inverted-U, "Great! I'll meet after your shift. I'll see you later Iruka-sensei."

Iruka watched the jounin leave, and felt his breath hitch when the door swung closed, _Did he just ask me out on a date?_

Much to Iruka's surprise, Kakashi was there on time. Actually five minutes before his shift ended. Once they left the tower, that's when the nerves kicked in. Small talk started between them, that soon became a comfortable conversation as they walked to a bar Kakashi was leading them to.

They took their seat in a far corner when they arrived at the bar. Kakashi ordered sake for the both of them, and their conversation started up again as they waited. Nerves slowly died down, and Iruka realized that Kakashi was an easy person to talk to, not only was he witty but funny, and Iruka found that it added to his charm.

Kakashi for one liked to talk to the chunin more than he expected, he had funny stories about his students and namely about Naruto, and combated his teasing with his own remarks. Not only did he find that their conversations were easy and natural, but he felt comfortable with him.

When their drinks arrived, Kakashi poured sake into a cup but Iruka decline.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but I'm not much of a drinker," he said a bit embarrassed, feeling that he should of told the older man sooner.

Kakashi tilted his head, "Oh? Not even a bit?"

Iruka shrugged, a smile on his lips, "Sometimes, but I have to teach tomorrow."

"Ah, I see."

"But please, feel free to drink."

Kakashi leered at the younger man, "Trying to sneak a peek, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka blinked, before he blushed and stammered, "N-no! That's not what I meant – "

Kakashi chuckled, "I only tease, Iruka-sensei. But at least have one drink with me?"

Iruka smiled sheepishly at him and gave a small nod, "Alright, only one." He took the offered cup, they raised their cup to each other, and he averted his gaze to give the older man his privacy.

"I appreciate your respect, Iruka-sensei, but I don't mind if you look."

Iruka blushed and finished his drink, before looking at the older man. He gasped and felt himself blush hotter. He shouldn't be surprised, he had a feeling that Kakashi was handsome under his mask but he didn't think he was _gorgeous._ The scar that came from under the hitai ate ended about mid cheek, pointing to a strong angular jaw. Iruka's eyes dropped to the pink lips that looked so -His eyes widened when he noticed he was staring and averted his gaze, "Ah, sorry Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean to stare."

Kakashi smiled, "I don't mind, Iruka-sensei."

"You're…you're very handsome, I don't know why you hid behind that mask of yours."

Kakashi felt himself blush, and blush hotter when he realized his mask wasn't hiding it, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka stole another glance at the older man, and blushed when he noticed the older man blushing.

"Can I ask you something, Iruka-sensei?"

"What is it?" Iruka raised his gaze and looked at the older man, and tried not to stare.

"If you're not much of a drinker, then why did you accept my invitation?"

Iruka gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his scar in a nervous gesture, "I…I wanted to get to know you better."

Kakashi tilted his head, a smile on his lips, "I wanted to get to know better too, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka raised his gaze again, and met the single blue eye.

"But if I would have known, I would have asked you out to dinner instead."

_Ask me out? _"Kakashi-sensei…is this a date?"

Kakashi suddenly felt nervous, "If you'll let it be."

Iruka smiled and nodded, "I'll like that."

* * *

79. Starvation

Kakashi came to Iruka's apartment after a long mission. It wasn't harsh, no, it was just _long_. Iruka smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome back home, 'Kashi."

Kakashi returned the embrace and nuzzled his lover's neck, "I'm back."

Iruka pulled the older man into the bathroom, and smiled warmly at him, "Shower, I'll get dinner ready."

At the mention of food, Kakashi's stomach grumbled. The mission was long, yes, but lacked food.

Dinner was satisfying, but his hunger was still there, it was a whole different type of hunger. And as Iruka washed the dishes, Kakashi pressed along his back as his hand kneaded into the tan hips, his lips brushing along the tan neck.

"Seconds?" he whispered into the younger man's ear, "Thirds?" He felt Iruka shiver and he knew he wasn't the only one that was starving.

* * *

80. Words

"I love you."

Three simple words that just didn't hold enough meaning for what he felt. Those three simple words that felt too simple.

But when his lover heard them he didn't just hear "I love you", he heard all the unspoken emotions that didn't have words, that didn't merit words because they were too precious. Words that they tried to convey through actions, instead of words. But every touch, and every gesture spoke the phrase "I love you", "You mean everything to me", "I'm the happiest I've ever been", "I'll be with you forver, as long as forever is for us", "I'll always be here for you, with you", the list went on. Words weren't enough. They preferred actions anyway.


	9. 81 to 90

Disclaimer: Don't Own

AN: NC-17 warnings for #82

* * *

81. Pen and Paper

Light scratches were the only sounds that filled the room, that and the occasional sip of tea. Iruka sat on his couch as he wrote, a pill of crumbled paper next to him. He groaned and took the piece of paper he was writing on and crumbled it up.

"This shouldn't be this difficult," he look at the blank piece of paper on his lap, attached to a clipboard in lieu of a desk. He sighed and pushed back his bangs. And began again…

_Happy Birthday, 'Kashi –_

He paused…_Should I use his petname? _Iruka nodded to himself, _It makes it more personal…_

_Today is your birthday, the anniversary of your birth, and whether you like it or not, you're getting older. _

He paused again, trying to figure out a way to avoid the word "shinobi" and "duty". After a while, he smiled and continued…

_And despite of your age and everything you've gone through, you have grown into a wonderful person. Someone that literally hides behind a mask (that I have to admit, adds to your charm), and acts as if he's as passive as a stranger, but I know you care when you don't show it. You care about your comrades, your team, your village and me (even if it may not be the same way)._

Iruka blushed and continued writing…

_You have shown me a part of yourself that people hardly get to know, despite of how difficult it may have been for you. We have grown together through the past years, and I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else…_

Iruka blushed at how corny that sounded but he continued anyway...

_And I can't wait the years that await us. To celebrate your birthday another countless times and live our lives together…_

Iruka continued writing, letting his heart move his hand, smiling as he did so.

Kakashi entered his lover's apartment, via window of course, after not being able to fall asleep, _why don't I just move in already? _Kakashi smiled at the thought, and made a mental note to ask Iruka in the morning, _I practically live here anyway…_When he saw that his lover wasn't in bed, he frowned, but saw a light streaming in from the living room. He walked through the door and smiled at the sight in front of him. Iruka had fallen asleep, while apparently writing something. He walked to his sleeping lover and couldn't help to peek at what kept the chunin up. Kakashi silently read the letter, a smile tugging at his lips as he did so, a fluttering in his heart.

Iruka stirred, "'Kashi," he said softly and opened his eyes to find mismatched eyes warmly looking at him. He smiled and remembered why he was in the living room he moved to cover the letter he was writing but a pale hand cupped his cheek and lips met his a sweet kiss.

Kakashi broke the kiss and brushed his smiling lips against the younger man's, "Let's go to bed, Love."

Iruka smiled at him and locked him into another kiss before nodding.

Yes, they couldn't wait the years that awaited them.

* * *

82. Can You Hear Me?

Hot water splashed between them as Kakashi thrust into the younger man. Iruka kept a hand firmly over his mouth for keep from crying out in pleasure, as his other hand gripped on the older man's glistening shoulder.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered into his ear and pulled the tan legs higher.

Iruka choked on a moan, and felt his body flush hotter. He looked at his lover through half lidded eyes, and locked his gaze with the mismatched pair.

"Let me hear you, Ruru," he grinned and pulled the hand away.

Iruka found his hands being pinned against the rocky surface behind him. He moaned and gasped when the older man drove faster in him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He bit on his lip to try to keep quiet, but lips sealed over his and a hot tongue delved into his mouth, making him kiss his lover just as hungrily. The open air carried their gasp of air and the splashes of water. A hand snaked around and steadied him by the small of his back as Kakashi began to kiss his neck.

"Iruka," he groaned into his lover's ear, and grinned against, "You're being quiet…too quiet."

Iruka gasped as Kakashi drove harder into him, hitting his prostate head on, "'Kashi," he breathed and bit his lip.

"Let me hear you Ruru," he said in the younger man's ear, "Let me hear you moan in pleasure, let me hear you cry out my name, let me hear how much you like it."

Iruka shuddered at the sultry voice that was whispering into his ear, and he gave, "'Kashi," he whispered back, "'Kashi," he said a bit louder and was rewarded by a pale hand grasping his ignored member, "Oh god – 'Kashi!" he rocked against the hand stroking his member, "'Kashi – _ahh!_"

Kakashi grinned against his lover's neck, and pulled away to have a better look at his lover, the flushed face and parted lips that panted for air, "Ruru," he growled and pumped his hand faster.

"Kakashi! Oh god –," Iruka tugged at his hands and the pale hands let them free, he instead gripped the pale shoulder as his body arched toward his lover. He felt the free hand follow the curve of his spine and 

rest in between his shoulder blades. Lips kissed his chest and a tongue swiped at his nipple, "'Kashi…'Kashi."

"Iruka," he growled back and nibble along the tan clavicle, "God, Iruka…" his own moan broke him off.

Iruka felt a tightness in the pit of his stomach and rocked faster against the hand and pale hips, "'Kashi – I -," he made a noise that was something between a half moan and half whimper and looked at his flushed lover. He cupped the his lover's face into his hands and brought their lips into a passionate kiss. He broke away with a gasp, throwing his head back as he cried out his lover's name as he came, his hips rolling against his lover's thrust.

"'Kashi," he whispered, as his lover's hands found purchase on his hips. He flexed and the older man groaned in appreciation.

"Iruka," he leaned forward and buried his face into his lover's neck as his hips jerked against him, filling his lover with his seeds.

They sat in the hotspring, stated and reluctant to move.

"Do…do you think anyone heard?" Iruka whispered after a few moments, a blush crossing his cheeks.

Kakashi chuckled, "I don't care if they did," he lovingly nuzzled his lover's neck, "I could care less if anyone heard us."

Iruka blushed hotter and chuckled, "Yeah, you wouldn't."

* * *

83. Heal

Kakashi sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. Above him he could look through the window he climbed in through and into the dark sky dusked with bright stars. He lost himself looking at the winking specs, it was relaxing, but not what he needed. He shut his eye and felt a shiver course through him.

"Kakashi?"

He opened his eye again, and tiredly looked to the doorway of the bedroom. He watched as the younger man walked towards him, chocolate eyes scanning him.

"I'm fine," he said a bit hoarsely.

Iruka knelt down in front of him, "Are you sure?"

Kakashi looked into the chocolate eyes, and noticed that the younger man wasn't asking if he was alright physically. He sighed and closed his eye as he shook his head, "I'm just tired…" he pulled down his mask and offered the younger man a small smile, "I'll be fine."

Iruka looked at his lover worriedly, and then smiled warmly at him before scooting in closer and pulled his lover into a warm embrace. He smiled as the silver head buried itself in the crook of his neck and arms loosely wrapped around his waist.

"I'll be fine…" he said softly, feeling himself begin to doze off, the comforting warmth and healing aura lulling him to sleep.

After a few moment the arms around the younger man's waist dropped as if deboned and the older man's body leaned completely against his lover. Iruka cradled the silver head to find the jounin sound asleep, he smiled and lifted the jounin into his arms and laid him on the bed. He removed the soiled uniform, hardly stirring the sleeping jounin, and ran a warm damp towel on the pale face.

"Welcome back home, Kakashi," he whispered as he slid in next to him, making the older man move closer and sigh in his sleep.

* * *

84. Out Cold

"Oh god I'm tired!" Kakashi walked into Iruka's apartment and went straight to the bedroom as he shed off his clothes. Iruka followed suit.

"Why are you complaining? Aren't you used to this type of training?" Iruka entered the bedroom to find the jounin walking out of the bathroom with only a loose pair of sweatpants. Kakashi stopped and looked lazily at him.

"First off, Gai's challenges _are not _training. They're sometimes really…idiotic, and just tiring," he stretched his arms above his head, making Iruka's mouth go dry, "That and he caught me _after _I was done training," he made his way to the bed and plopped on top of it without ceremony.

"Hey! You should shower first!"

No response.

"Kakashi?" Iruka frowned and walked to the older man. He peered at the pale face to find the older man sound asleep, "Wow, out cold, huh?" Iruka watched the older man sleep and suddenly he felt tired too. He sighed and laid next to his lover who was nearly sprawled horizontally on the bed. Iruka didn't mind though.

* * *

85. Spiral

Iruka laid on his bed, an arm tucked behind his head, and watched the breeze drift into his bedroom through the window above his bed. He watched as the spiral windchime turned clockwise, then counter clockwise, before repeating the motion. The bells gave a soft chime that echoed the wind that blew in. He doesn't know why it's there. Mostly because a student gave it to him, and it was summer. He figured it was a good season to bring it out, and since he didn't have a balcony or anything, he found a spot 

above the window. He watched as the bells hit against each softly, the improvised tune echoing in the room. It was relaxing and somewhat entrancing. He felt his eyes drift closed and the body next to him move closer, resting the silver head on his shoulder, and half sprawling on top of him, despite the heat. He smiled and subconsciously ran a hand along the bare back of his lover. The windchime continued to softly play it's random tune and turn in its spiral, clockwise, then counterclockwise, lulling the lovers into deeper sleep.

* * *

86. Seeing Red

Kakashi lounged in a tree near the academy, casually waiting for the school day to end. He looked up from his book when he heard someone land on his branch.

"Genma," he greeted before returning his attention to his book.

"Hello to you too, Kakashi," Genma frowned and clicked his senbon, "Hey, I'm here for a reason you know?"

"Hn."

Genma clicked his senbon again…then again until the jounin looked up, glaring at him, "Anyway, I was thinking…do you think you and Iruka would be interested in a foursome?" he asked casually, "I haven't asked Raidou because I want something to back me up you know?"

Kakashi gripped his book a bit too hard, "What?"

"Foursome? You, Iruka, Raidou and I?"

The thought alone of having someone see his lover – let along touch him – Kakashi felt his eyebrow twitch, "Genma," he said slowly.

"Yeah?" he asked a bit anxiously.

"You have five seconds to get out of sight, before I make you _regret_ asking me that," he snarled.

"Woah!" Genma backed off, "It was worth a try!" was the last thing he said before jumping off the branch.

Kakashi gave deep sigh and shook his head, _that stupid senbon sucker…_he raked a hand through his hair. Sure, he admits he's a pervert, but he's also a possessive bastard –

The release bell rang. And all thoughts of anger fled, and a smile crossed Kakashi's lips.

* * *

87. Food

"Ruru," Kakashi practically whined.

Iruka sighed, "What is it Kakashi?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well do something about it."

Kakashi blinked, then grinned, "Really?"

"Why not?"

"Can I have anything I want?"

Iruka gave a frustrated sigh, "I guess –," a firm kiss cut him off, and gasped when he felt a hot tongue trace his lower lip, the kiss turned heated as it was deepened. Iruka was pushed against the wall, a warm body pressing against him as hands held on to his hips. He followed his lover's mouth as he tried to pull away, pulling him back by the back of the neck. They moaned into the kiss, and suddenly Iruka was hungry too.

* * *

88. Pain

"Ow!"

"Damnit Kakashi! Hold still!"

"Stop being so rough – ow!"

"Stop whining and deal with it."

"….OW!"

"You know, I wouldn't have to be doing this if you were more careful."

"I was being careful, thank you very much! – ow!"

"Oh come on, it's only alcohol, it doesn't hurt that much."

"It does when you press it – _ow_ – like _that_!"

"It's cleaning the scratches that you got from your stupid stunt."

"It wasn't a stupid _stunt_, it was a stupid _challenge_."

"Oh, now you sound as if you regret it."

"Running laps – while doing a handstand mind you – got me _here _– ow! And it's painful."

"…"

"Did you just snort?"

"How exactly did you hurt yourself?"

"…That's beside the point!"

"You had a point?"

"… …_ow!_"

"I wasn't doing anything you baby! – don't pout –"

"OW! You did that on purpose!"

"Oh, my hand must have slipped."

"….yeah, whatever – ow."

"I'm almost done, and then you will tell me how you got these."

"…"

"Deal with it."

* * *

89. Through the Fire

They say around the campfire, telling jokes and pretty much not acting their age. Genma purposely caught his marshmallow on fire and hovered it near Raidou. Raidou in turn glared and threatened him with his own fire marshmallow. At first Iruka laughed, but then they continued their quarrel. Using their sticks like katanas and stabbing into the air.

"Why do I have a feeling, that these two, if not Genma, is going to catch this forest on fire?" Kakashi asked wearily and watched Genma laughed as he watched his own lover nearly topple over a log.

"And they're not even drunk," Iruka added, grateful that they didn't bring any alcohol on their night out.

Kakashi chuckled and watched Genma fling his fire marshmallow at his lover, Raidou glared and began chasing him.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh, "Those two," he simply stated. He looked up at the clear sky. From here they had a great view.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi asked and rubbed his lover's arm.

"Ah, a bit," Iruka admitted sheepishly.

"Let me get some more fire wood," he stood from the log he was sitting on and went to the pile on the other side of the fire. He knelt down and fed the fire a couple more pieces, and glanced up at his lover 

who was looking at the sky again. He had to double take. He found himself staring at his lover. The fire gave the already golden skin a mystical type of glow, and the licks of the fire only added on to the sight. His gaze softened at the serene look on the handsome face, a warm smile on those wonderful lips. Iruka looked at him and he felt himself blush, even though it was dark, he was grateful for his mask. He stood and glanced behind him, making sure the other were not around, apparently they either hurt each other or…got caught up in the moment. He walked back to sit next to his lover and slipped off his mask. He saw a glint in the chocolate eyes that could have been because of the fire or purely something else, but it made him smile regardless. Their lips sealed in a sweet kiss, a hand cupping his cheek, moving to the back of his neck. Kakashi shifted, moving to straddle the log and pulled the younger man closer. Iruka smiled and broke kiss and followed suit. Kakashi grinned and lifted the younger man's hips on top of his and pulled his lover's pelvis closer. Iruka chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, this one more heated. They pulled each closer, feeling the warmth of the other and the fire next to them. The night wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

90. Triangle

Kakashi watched as his lover dozed off, lying of his stomach, completely sated. Kakashi smiled as the younger man purred under his touch as he trailed a finger along the curve of his spine, following curves and muscles. He followed the spine of a shoulder blade, feeling the skin break out into Goosebumps. He returned to the curve of the spine, trailing his fingertips along the smooth skin and reached the base of the spine. He began to trace the sacrum triangle, that wasn't visible, but he knew it was there, before following the dip of the hip. He smoothed his palm long the back, and returned back to the sacrum triangle and watched a smile bloom on his lover's lips.

"You're awake?" he asked softly, a note of amusement in his voice.

"How can I fall asleep when you're feeling me up?"

Kakashi raised and amused eyebrow, "Oh? Have my innocent touches aroused something?"

Iruka cracked an eye open, "Innocent? I beg to differ," he grinned.

Kakashi leered at his lover and continued to trace the triangle at the base of the spine, "How about you show me instead?"


	10. 91 to 100

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 warnings for #92 and #99

* * *

91. Drowning

Kakashi buried his face deeper into the tan neck in front of him, taking in the scent of his lover. He smoothed a hand over the tan chest and abdominal that were still sticky from their love making. He reluctantly pulled away and climbed off the bed, making the younger man sigh in disappointment as he walked into the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel. He climbed back onto the bed and cleaned his lover's stomach and thighs, smiling when he heard a soft sigh. Once he was done he couldn't help but to lean down and kiss just above the navel and nibbled the taut flat stomach.

Iruka smiled lazily at the older man's ministration, and tenderness of his care. The older man hovered above him and began to plant kisses along his neck, just below the ear, making him sigh and hum in content. He threaded a hand into the silver locks and his free arm pulled the pale body closer.

"Happy Anniversary, Ruru," he whispered against the younger man's earlobe.

Iruka smiled and kissed pale neck, "Happy Anniversary, 'Kashi."

If one were to say that they were drowning in love, he or she would be mistaken, simply because this wasn't a hopeless love. They've gotten past that. This is more than filling the need to be with someone, because they know that it couldn't possibly get better than this. No, they were far from drowning. They had hope.

* * *

92. All That I Have

Kakashi collapsed onto the younger man. Panting into the tan neck, as the younger man did the same. They laid there, their sweat glistening bodies shivering with the afterglow of their lovemaking. The sheets were peeling off the mattress from their activities, slightly moist with their sweat due to their physical exertion. He groaned when the younger man flexed around him and rolled them over.

Iruka panted as he slowly rocked his hips against the older man's, feeling the organ become rigid again. Kakashi panted under him, his hands finding purchase on his hips and he began to rock faster. Their sensitive bodies flaring up with every touch and movement, building up their orgasm again. The room echoed their pants of air, their moan of pleasure and the erotic sound of flesh meeting flesh, their whispers of their names following the desperate rhythm.

A pale hand wrapped around the bobbing member, and began stroking in time with the thrust, bringing the younger man closer to his – he had lost count – orgasm. Iruka moaned above him, twitching as his sensitive body flared up, flushing as he came again. He collapsed onto him, as the tan hips jerked against the other pair. Kakashi groaned and pulled the younger man's hips closer, pressing them flush as he came inside his lover.

They laid boneless against each other, spent and sated. Their bodies trembling through the exertion.

"Iruka…," he breathed, his heart finally relaxing, "I…I can't anymore…" he never thought he would ever say that, but he was completely spent, exhausted.

Iruka lazily lifted his head and smiled at his lover, "I don't think I can either…" he admitted. He shifted, rolling onto his side, and was pulled flush against his lover's side. He felt himself slowly drift into sleep, reluctant to clean the mess off of his stomach.

Kakashi felt boneless as he closed his eyes, _Now I know what happens when I'm gone for more than three months_, was his last thought as his exhaustion finally claimed him.

* * *

93. Give Up

Iruka took in a deep breath and let it out, "Ok. Let's try this again," he took an egg from the carton that they specifically bought for this lesson, tapped it against the counter until he heard a small crack, raised it above the bowl, pushed his thumbs in through the crack as he pulled it apart, letting the yolk fall into his bowl, and threw away the shell, "Can you do that?"

Kakashi gave him an uncertain look, and took an egg, tapped it against the counter, apparently a bit too hard, "Heh, I guess I don't know my own strength."

Iruka tried not to glare, really. The jounin was trying, but seriously, you would think the older man would get one out of seven eggs into the bowl. In his attempt not to glare his eye twitched.

"Ok," he said again, and took another egg, "Watch me…" he stopped and looked at the older man, "Kakashi…why don't you use your Sharingan?"

Kakashi looked at him, and blinked, "Oh right!"

Iruka threw his hands in the air in defeat, "I give up!"

"Wait, Ruru! I need you to do it one more time!"

* * *

94. Last Hope

When Kakashi finally got the nerve to ask the tan chunin out for dinner, he let himself live.

When Kakashi pulled down his mask for those chocolate eyes, he let himself trust.

When Kakashi kissed the younger man for the first time, he let himself be happy.

When Kakashi made love to Iruka, he let himself love.

When Kakashi became dependant on his lover, needing someone – something after his missions, he let himself.

When Kakashi finally admitted he was in love, he let himself realize that this – this man - was his last hope to become human.

* * *

95. Advertisement

Kakashi strolled near the village's bookstore and backtracked when something caught his eye. On the window was a poster, an advertisement for the next Icha Icha volume.

_A new volume?! _Kakashi's eyes grew in shock, _Why didn't I know about this?_ He walked in and when he found out that it hadn't been released it, not until the end of the week, his excitement dropped and continued his way home. He however bypassed his apartment and went to his lover's and let himself in.

Iruka walked into his living when the older man walked in through his front door, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi frowned and slipped off his mask, "What, am I not welcomed here anymore?"

Iruka chuckled, "That's not what I meant. I thought you had training today."

"Ah," Kakashi slipped off his flak jacket, "Talked Gai out of it. Told him to take a day off."

Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "You talked him out of it? Without a challenge?"

Kakashi sighed and slipped off his hitai ate, "I didn't say there wasn't a challenge."

Iruka chuckled and walked to his lover, planting a kiss on an exposed cheek, "Are you hungry?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, got something to eat before coming here," then he remembered something, "Oh, guess what!"

"What?"

"I saw an advertisement for the next Icha Icha volume, it'll be out by the end of the week!" he said excited.

Iruka nearly laughed when the older man was acting like a child, "Oh."

" 'Oh'? this is exciting news!"

"For you maybe," Iruka shook his head and made to move away, but arms wrapped around his waist.

"Aw, you won't share my excitement?"

Iruka tried not to roll his eyes, "When a new book comes out, you always seem inclined in trying new _things_."

Kakashi leered at the younger man, "Are you saying you don't like it?"

Iruka blushed and tried to push the older man away, but the arms around his waist only held him closer. He glared at the older man and began to struggle against the hold, " Let me go you -."

"Now if you keep squirming like that I won't be able to stop myself," he said grinning.

Iruka froze and felt his cheeks grow hotter, "You pervert," he tried ignoring the way his voice squeaked at the end.

"Ah, but you still love me," he sealed his lover's lips in a tender kiss, and in the back of his mind he couldn't wait for the weekend.

* * *

96. In the Storm

Iruka glared at the tent's ceiling. They had to camp out on their way back to Konoha, coming back from a information mission, Kakashi as his escort, and now the pattering of the strong rain was not allowing him to sleep. He let out a slow breath and looked to his right, and noticed that Kakashi was having the same problem.

"I hate rain…just a little," Kakashi stated, "especially when it won't let me sleep."

Iruka sighed, and rolled onto his side, scooting closer to rest his head on the older man's shoulder.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around the chunin's shoulders, and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pattering on the tent. Kisses along his jaw urged him to relax, but he opened his eyes when those lips began to nibble. The nibbling then turned into nuzzling, a hand smoothed over his chest to his waist. The younger man moved and straddled his hips. His hands found purchase on the younger man's hips, groaning when they slowly rocked against him. Iruka smiled down at him before leaning down and dealing their lips in a hot kiss.

The thundering rain muffled their moans and cries of pleasure. And the lover's ended up being grateful for it.

* * *

97. Safety First

Iruka walked to the training grounds, with a bag with lunch in one hand. Earlier he had a visit from Pakkunn that a note for him.

_Meet me at the training grounds (don't worry, I'm not going to make you train. I'm the one doing the training) after school._

_-Your 'Kashi._

_P.S – Bring food._

Having the pug hang around though, was quiet entertaining, it kept the student in line somehow and he was grateful since they were practicing how to throw shuriken.

Iruka reached the training grounds, slowing down to a stop as he watched Kakashi spar with a wooden training post. He was close enough to hear the punched and kicks land on the wood, faintly wondering if the jounin will be bruised later. He watched as the jounin continued training in his nearly skin tight tank that was attached to his mask and standard uniform pants. He watched as the older man came to a stop and turned to face him.

"You brought food!"

Iruka chuckled, "Hello to you too."

Kakashi removed his hitai ate, revealing his sweat glistening forehead, and slipped his mask to his chin "I'm done training, do you want to have lunch by the lake?" He noticed that the younger man wasn't really paying attention, "Uh, Iruka?"

Iruka snapped out of trance, "…What?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm done here, do you want to have lunch by the lake?"

"Oh, sure."

They walked to the lake. The jounin had his flak jacket and jersey over a shoulder, the chunin carrying the lunch.

"Did Pakkun behave?"

Iruka laughed, "Oh yeah, thanks for that. He kept the kids in line today."

Kakashi chuckled, "I wondered what kept him."

"He stayed for no particular reason," Iruka shrugged.

"Ah, he likes you," he shot a sideways glance to the younger, "And that's rare."

Iruka blushed.

They reached the lake and a soft breeze strolled in. Kakashi opened his arms, "Ah, that feels good."

Iruka smiled and sat down, the jounin following suit. They ate lunch in a comfortable silence, enjoying the scene in front of them.

"That was good, Ruru, thank you."

"Hm," Iruka nodded.

Kakashi leaned back on his hands, and looked at his quiet lover, "Are you alright?"

Iruka glanced back at him, and nodded before laying back onto the grass, "Yeah, just a bit tired."

Kakashi looked at his lover with a bit of concern before turning his gaze back to the lake, an idea came to mind, "Ne, Ruru," he looked back at his lover, "Want to go for a swim?"

Iruka looked at the jounin, a look of surprise of his face, "What?"

"A swim," he gestured at the lake.

"Uh," Iruka sat up.

"Come on," he stood and offered a hand to his lover.

"Kakashi…," Iruka looked away, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kakashi's expression dropped, as so did his hand. He knelt back down in front of the chunin, "Iruka…"

"Why did I have to hear it from Pakkun?" he asked, keeping his gaze away from the older man.

"I was going to tell you, Iruka," he said gently, "I'm not leaving until Friday, that gives me another three days."

Iruka didn't respond.

Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on the chunin knee, "Iruka, I'm sorry."

Iruka sighed and shook his head. He was being silly, Kakashi had his reasons, "It's alright," he looked into the mismatched eyes, "Just…don't let me hear it from your dogs next time?"

Kakashi nodded and smile on his lips. He leaned forward to kiss the younger man but Iruka leaned back, he quirked a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh," Iruka unzipped his flak jacket and slipped it off, "Safety first? Don't want you being poked by anything."

Kakashi grinned, "Ah, but I can poke you with…_things _right?"

Iruka blushed, but didn't protest. Safety came first…when you want it to.

* * *

98. Puzzle

They sat at the coffee table working on a puzzle, mostly because it was raining outside. Kakashi never really liked puzzles, not puzzles that were literal. Not to say that he liked puzzles that were not literal. He sighed and flicked a piece off the table.

Iruka glared, "Do that again and we'll see what happens." He went to retrieve the puzzle piece. He couldn't blame the jounin though. Their plans for the night were ruined by the storm that was only 

getting worse. He felt something tap against his cheek as he turned, looking down he noticed it was another puzzle piece. He picked it up and glared at the older man. _Two could play this game_, he threw the puzzle pieces much like small shuriken, and he wasn't surprised when the jounin caught them with ease. Iruka sighed and went back to the table.

"Why are we working on a puzzle anyway?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone, resting an elbow on the table.

"Would you prefer something else?" Iruka really didn't have a reason as to why they were working on this puzzle that was looking like a bad picture of a bouquet of flowers.

"Do you have anything else?"

Iruka went to his closet and pulled out a box that contained different types of board games he had collected over the years. He pulled out a deck of cards. Kakashi frowned. Iruka laughed, "These are different than a regular deck," he put the box to one side and shuffled the deck, "This game is called UNO, which means One," he put down a yellow card with a number two, "This game is more fun with more people but it works the same with two people. Anyway, the objective is to get One card in your hand before your opponent, and use that card," he pointed at the card he put on the table, on top of the puzzle they were working on earlier, "But you can only put down a card that has the same color or number," he shuffled through the deck and pulled out two different cards. He put a green two on top of the yellow one, "So you can do this, since it's the same number," he took away the card and replaced it with a yellow five, "Or this since it's the same color. Got it so far?"

Kakashi nodded and watched as the younger man took the card and left the yellow two.

"There are also defense cards like this one," he put down a yellow Reverse card, "This one, in this case, would give you an extra turn, and skip me, if there were more people the direction of the game would reverse," He placed a green Reverse on top of the yellow one, "and if you have more than one, you can put them down, and in turn get rid of your cards."

Kakashi nodded again, attentive.

"There also this one," he took away the reverse cards and replaced it with a yellow Skip, "It does what it says, it Skips the next person, in this case it would give you an extra turn." He took the Skip card and placed a Wild card down, "This one let's you choose what color you want the next person to put down, and if that person doesn't have it, he has to draw from the deck until he does," he put a Wild +4 on top, "this one does the same, but instead the next person has to draw four, and doesn't get to put any cards down," he took the wild cards and put down a yellow draw +2, "This one is just a draw card, the next person has to draw two from the deck, and can't put any cards down." Iruka looked at the attentive jounin, "And one important thing. When you only have one card you _have _to say Uno before your opponents do. If they say it before you, you have to draw four cards."

"Ok," Kakashi was eager to play, it sounded interesting and a lot better than a puzzle.

They room was soon filled with laughter when one of them had to draw nearly ten cards before getting the right color, cursing when he noticed that he had the right number the whole time. And five rounds later, they were still laughing.

Kakashi's laughter died down to a chuckle, "Why didn't we play this from the beginning?"

Iruka shrugged, shaking with suppressed laughter, "I forgot I had this game, would have saved us from _this _torture," he flicked off a piece of the abandoned puzzle off the table.

Kakashi laughed, and snorted when another piece went flying.

"I really have no idea why I have this thing."

"As ammo?"

Iruka laughed.

* * *

99. Solitude

Iruka rolled over in bed, feeling restless. He smoothed his arm over the empty side of the bed and sighed. _He'll be back in a couple of days_, he told himself. He stared off into the darkness of his bedroom, his mind thinking, but he wasn't really paying attention. Though, he started paying attention when his mind wandered to his lover. _He's been gone for nearly three weeks_. Suddenly a pang of longing hit him square in the chest, _I've never had trouble sleeping before_. He thought about what Kakashi would do, blushing when knew damn well what that perverted jounin would do. He moved his head to one side and looked at the window. _He's been gone longer…_he tried to make himself feel better, that he's gone longer without his lover next to him, but it only made him miss him even more. His mind wandered to the night before the jounin left, thought about the long love making session they shared. He blushed but he continued remembering, his mind took him to their first night together. His first night. He smiled thinking about the night, how he wasn't nervous even though he should have been. He trusted the jounin, he still did. He moved his gaze back to the ceiling feeling his body shiver. The memories that began to flood his mind making his body warmer. He felt his cheek grow hotter and closed his eyes as he reached under the covers, dipping his hand into his sweatpants. He groaned when he brushed his fingers along his hardening shaft. He tugged his sweatpants and covers past his hips, freeing his member. His mind supplied enough fuel, making his stroke his hardening member, trying to mimic his lover's pale hand.

"'Kashi," he whispered, his free hand pulling his shirt up as he teased his nipple, "'Kashi." He pumped his hand faster, rocking his hips into his hand.

"_Ruru…"_

He quickened his hand, moaning as he felt the familiar tightness in his stomach, _Kakashi…_

"_Come for me, Ruru…"_

Iruka moaned again, his free hand smoothing over to his stomach, "Kakashi…" he panted for air, his hips rocking faster into his hand.

"_Come for me, Love…"_

Iruka gasped, crying out his absent lover's name, his orgasm nearly taking him by surprise. His hips jerked against his hand, spilling his seeds over his hand and stomach. He laid on his bed, panting for air, his eyes still closed, his heart beating franticly in his chest, "'Kashi," he said softly.

"Hm."

Iruka snapped his eyes open, whipping his head to the now open window, the silver head jounin perching on the ledge. He froze with embarrassment, blushing furiously, "Ka-Kakashi -."

Kakashi grinned and stepped into the bedroom, closing the window behind him. He undressed, his eyes never leaving his lover. He climbed onto the bed, hovering over his blushing chunin. He smiled down at him, before locking their lips in a passionate kiss, "I'm sorry I made you lonely, Ruru," he whispered against his lover's lips. He smiled, "Let me make it up to you."

Iruka looked up at the older man and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the pale neck, "Welcome back, Kakashi," he nuzzled the older man's neck, "I missed you, 'Kashi," he.

Kakashi smiled and returned the embrace, "I missed you too, Love."

Iruka didn't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

100. Relaxation

Iruka sighed in content as a breeze strolled in and made the tall grass sway. He relaxed further against the strong body behind him, his hands resting on the raised knees next to him. His head ducked forward as if it was deboned, giving full control to the strong, yet gently fingers that were massaging his temples. He moaned when the fingers began to massage behind his ears, how that could feel so good, he had no idea.

Kakashi smiled, "How's your headache?"

"Hmm…what headache?" he said lazily.

Kakashi chuckled and moved his hands to the tense neck, and began to knead and work on the tight knots he found there, "We should do this at least once a week, to help you relax."

"Hm…" was the only response Iruka gave.

Kakashi smiled again and continued his massage and began to work on a rather tight knot, making Iruka gasp and moan at the feeling. Kakashi swallowed and tried not to allow those sounds go southward.

"Oh god," Iruka sighed.

Kakashi unintentionally growled, "Keep making those sounds, Iruka, and I won't be able to stop myself."

"Finish what you're doing and I'll let you go loose," he grinned, even though his lover couldn't see it.

Kakashi grinned and twisted harder into a knot, making the chunin moan again, "If we had a bed, I could give you a full body massage," he purred into the younger man's ear.

Iruka leaned his head back against a shoulder and smiled at his lover, "Lead the way."

Kakashi made the hand seal for the teleportation jutsu faster than ever.

* * *

AN: That's it! all 100 are done and I can't believe it :( Well, i hope you enjoyed them! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
